A Newsgirl's Story
by Angel in the Morning
Summary: When Owl gets kicked out of the Bronx, she has no where to go but Brooklyn. She is allowed in as a probationary newsie but when tensions flare between the Bronx and Brooklyn, will Owl be able to prove herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Chapter One

Despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, the girl shuffling along the afternoon street could not shake the chill that permeated her body. It wasn't cold weather by any means considering it was mid summer; rather, it was the cold chill that comes from being kicked out of the only home you've ever known and being utterly terrified of your only other option. It was a chill that numbed her brain and caused fear to run rampant through her heart. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve mumbling to herself. Although she generally was not the type of girl who ran around feeling sorry for herself, Owl felt as though it was justified at the moment.

She groaned and slowed her walking as the throbbing in her head intensified. When she had begun her trek the pounding that now encompassed her head had been a mere ache. Now, several hours later, that mere ache had blossomed into a throbbing headache that threatened to explode her head every time she took a step. She paused her slow walk and looked around, rationalizing to herself that if she didn't find somewhere to rest soon, the throbbing would take over.

A few feet away, between two derelict abandoned brick buildings she saw a dark alley. Owl could make out the shape of some discarded shipping cartons but she could not see what lay a few feet beyond the opening. Owl debated with herself the merits of resting in the alley. With the buildings abandoned and the alley shrouded in suspicious shadows, resting in the alley appeared less than safe. In spite of her trepidations, the blinding sun was only exasperating her pain and this alley would give her a place to rest that would not only keep the sun away but would also allow her to rest her aching body. Owl gave in and trudged into the alley.

As soon as she reached the first relatively sturdy looking carton, she collapsed onto it and laid her head against the cool brick building behind her. Her feet ached, her back hurt, she was positive she could feel the beginning of a massive bruise on her backside where she had previously fallen. The girl smirked to herself as she muttered aloud, "The only thing I really bruised was me ego." She sighed to herself and shook her head as her mind jumped back to the incident that brought her to her current dilemma.

_After a morning of barely selling any papes, Owl was cranky and sullen. Rather than join her fellow newsies at the diner they usually went to for lunch, she had made her way back to the lodging house in the hopes of taking a short nap and waking up in a better mood. As Vic always told her, "A bitchy newsie don't sell no papes." Owl smirked to herself and she made her way up the stairs to the bunkroom. She noticed several other newsies in the bunkroom and frowned knowing they would not allow her any rest. Owl turned and saw that Keys' door was closed signifying that he was in there. She smiled to herself and walked over. Keys was not only the fearless leader of the Bronx newsies but he was also Owl's longtime beau. _

_Owl opened the door and what she saw sent her staggering out of the room in shock, slamming the door shut in the process. She gasped and tried not to hyperventilate placing her hands on her knees and folding in half. Her mind reeled as she tried to process what she had just seen. I didn't just see that. I didn't. It's all a trick. That was not him…..on top of her…doing….that, she tried to convince herself. She groaned as a feeling of nausea swept over her._

_Moments later, the leader of the Bronx newsies quickly opened the door and stepped out of the room, "Owl, what the fuck are you doing here?" His broad shoulders took up the entire doorway, as if blocking Owl's view of her was going to erase what had just been seen._

_Her mouth fell open and her eyes flashed in anger, "What am I doing here? Are you fucking kidding me? What are you doing here? And with her?" She pointed at the door for emphasis._

_He frowned and shrugged, "Owl, it really ain't any of your business." _

_Owl's mouth fell open and felt her heart fall with it. "What the hell do you mean? Of course it's my fucking business who you are fucking!" Owl noticed his eyes flicker to her left. She whipped around and saw that the newsies from the bunkroom were now crowding at the door, smirking. Humiliation ran raw through Owl's veins causing her face to flame a deep crimson and in response she threw her remaining newspapers at them, "Get the fuck out of here!" The newspapers fluttered uselessly around the newsboys doing no harm to them but causing a mess in the dirty hallway. _

_The newsies, still sporting their relentlessly condescending and irritating grins, glanced behind her at Key and then walked away. Owl turned back to Keys, her face still flaming crimson. She sighed at him and softly spoke his name._

_Keys had the good graces to look relatively ashamed and glanced away, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."_

_Owl scoffed and shook her head at him, "You….how…I just…" She sighed and looked down, at a loss for words. With the multitude of emotions that were running through her mind and body, Owl could not pull together a comprehensive thought. A minute went by before she raised her head and asked the one question that was running marathons in her mind, "Why, Keys?" _

_She frowned at him and felt her heart harden as a slim hand slinked around his neck and a heart shaped faced appeared over his shoulder. Owl clenched her fists to keep herself from slapping the girl. Instead she spit out the girl's name, "Amber." Owl doubted the venom in her voice even impacted Amber but it made her feel better, if only a little._

_A smirk was splayed across the girl's red lips and her amber colored eyes danced with laughter, "Don't apologize to her, baby. She needed to know. Everyone else did." A laugh floated out of her mouth, "It's not your fault she was too stupid to figure it out." She placed a kiss on his cheek all the while keeping eye contact with Owl._

_Owl acted without thinking. She lunged across the room and before she was even aware of it, she was attacking Amber, lashing out from every direction. While Owl may not have been the most skilled fighter, she was known to cause some damage to her opponents. All of the pent up anger Owl had been holding in for the last several months burst out of her in a barrage of fists against the slightly larger girl. Each time her fist made contact, her hurt, anger, and humiliation multiplied until all she could see was red._

_Amber was fighting as well in a desperate attempt to protect herself and one good punch sent Owl sprawling on the floor with a grunt. Owl's head flew back and crashed into the wooden planked walls causing red stars to dance in front of her. The impact made Owl pause in a daze as she pressed her hand to her temple and felt blood. She quickly scrambled to her feet, ready to attack once more, but an arm slid around her waist, holding her back. His voice was right next to her ear, "You need to stop, Owl. Settle the fuck down."_

_Owl groaned inwardly as she felt the pain from Amber's punch bloom across her face. Amber had hit her just above her left eye and blood was trickling down. Owl suddenly became aware that Keys was saying something else into her ear. As she began to listen, she realized he was using his leader voice and frowned to herself. This is not going to be good, the leader voice is never good, she thought to herself. She felt her fear and hurt rising once more and bit her lip. A second later she thought, he's never used the leader voice with me before. The last thought filled her with enough pain that she was barely able to turn and face him without tears in her eyes. _

_When she turned, Keys simply stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Did you hear me, Owl? I think it would be best for you to leave the Bronx." He said it slowly, emphasizing every word to ensure there was no mistake. _

_Owl's mouth dropped open and she pulled away from him, "You….what? Keys, you can't do that! You can't just kick me out! I can live with you being with this stupid whore but you can't just kick me out!" Her eyes frantically ran over his face in search of some sign of the young man she had been falling in love with. There was no sign of him now. Keys stared at her stoically. Her mind was reeling in shock._

_Amber sauntered next to Keys and he wrapped his arms around her. Owl noted with satisfaction that Amber's nose was bleeding and it looked as though she was going to have a black eye. Keys sighed, "Owl, you know that you can't just attack someone like that. You know the rules. I have to kick you out." _

_Owl sneered at the couple and spat her words at them, "You know as well as I do that you haven't even used that rule in months! You didn't kick Bubbles out after he started that fight with Time! This is an excuse Keys an' you know it!" She stood tall and glared at him, challenging him. And I have no where else to go, she added silently to herself. Not that she was about to tell him that._

_Keys shrugged, now in full leader mode, "Well, I'm using it now, Owl. Get your things and go." His eyes were dark and clouded. This was not a newsie fighting with his ex. This was the Bronx leader punishing one of his wayward newsies._

_Owl struggled to keep her composure as she felt her heart break once again. "Never let them see you cry, Owl. Just go," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath to push her tears and pain down before speaking. "Fine, but you know that this it bull Keys. Pure bullshit. And you will regret it." She glared at him for a minute letting him see the anger and hurt in her eyes. Owl thought she saw shame for a split second in his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure. _

_Owl turned and to her surprise saw Vic, Keys' right hand man and one of her best friends, holding her things. Under normal circumstances, Vic would have been the one Owl ran to but knowing that he had known about the whole situation and hadn't had the heart to tell her made her forget any friendship she had with him. She stormed over to Vic and tore her bag from his hands. "You jerk," she hissed as she walked past him._

_She felt a hand grasp her arm and turned to face Vic. He leaned down and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Owl, we all wanted to tell you. We really did, but you know how it is."_

_Owl sneered at him as she ripped her arms from his grasp, "Yea, I knows how it is, Vic. You left me out to dry! Vic, you were one of my only friends and you…..you just…." She shook her head trying to keep tears from her eyes. "You can just go to hell for all I care." She stalked past him once again and down the stairs. She was almost out the door before someone grabbed her arm._

_She whipped around to see Vic once again. He didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at her. He finally sighed, "Do you have anywhere to go? Are you going to be safe?" _

_Owl noted the concern for her that shown through in his sky blue eyes. Owl longed to melt into her best friend's arms and cry as she had always done before when she saw those eyes. Her pride kept her from doing so now and in her blind rage, Owl simply laughed, "Are you serious? You know that I have no where to go." She felt the tears threatening to fall, "Not that you give a damn." She jerked her arm out of his and tried to storm off before the tears she had been holding back finally fell but he caught her arm a final time._

"_Go to Brooklyn," Vic whispered. "Conlon's been taking in goils too. He'll keep you safe."_

_Owl tore her arm away and stalked off, tears streaming down her face, leaving him stranded in the doorway._

Now, several hours later, Owl was sitting alone in an alley on her way to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn," she sneered to herself, "There's no way Conlon would take me in. He hates the Bronx ever since the strike." Owl sighed knowing that she had no other choice. Brooklyn was the only other borough that allowed female newsies. "It's Spot Conlon," she reasoned to herself. "He's got a soft spot for the ladies, right?" Her mind taunted her, Ha, but you ain't no lady, Owl.

"Shut up," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her head. Stopping had not made her throbbing head any better. Instead it had gotten to the point where she could barely open her eyes with out another wave of nausea rolling over her. She groaned and leaned against the building. How much longer until I get to the damn Brooklyn lodging house? She closed her eyes as the throbbing threatened to make her head explode. Fear began to wash over her; Can I even make it to the lodging house?

She felt someone tap her shoulder as a velvety voice spoke close to her ear, "Heya there, goily, nice bruise you got there."

Owl opened her eyes and turned to glare at the unwanted intruder, silently praying that he wouldn't cause any trouble. She thought she recognized the chocolate brown eyes that were looking down on her but the pain in her head prevented her from seeing anything clearly, "Who're you? What you want?" She fought to keep the fear out of her voice. She was alone in an alley and couldn't even open her eyes much less fight her way out of anything.

The velvety voice laughed quietly, "You're in rough shape, Owl, if you don't even remember your pal Cowboy."

Relief instantly washed over Owl as his trademark cowboy hat fuzzily came into view. "I'm hurt real bad, Jack," she whispered. The newsie gently picked her up and began to carry her out of the alley. She leaned into his chest as the light blinded her, "How did you find me?"

A smirk played across the Manhattan leader's lips, "A lil' birdy told me you needed some help." That was the last thing Owl heard before the throbbing took over and she finally succumbed to the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Chapter Two

A low buzz of voices broke through Owl's dreamless sleep. She groaned softly as the earlier events flooded back to her. Her head felt relatively normal aside from a dull ache that she knew would be around for awhile. A particularly harsh voice could be heard above the others, "She ain't staying here!"

Owl slowly and discreetly opened her eyes in an attempt to survey her surroundings and found herself surrounded by young men and boys. Their dirty faces were lit only by the setting sun and a few candles. She reasoned it must have been just before dark, but wondered whether or not it was the same day she left the Bronx. She vaguely recognized a few of those standing around her as Manhattan newsies causing her to quickly reason that she was in the Manhattan lodging house. Racetrack, with his ever present God-awful cigar, was sitting next to the bed, leaning his chair back against the wall. Owl had lost a few dollars to him one drunken poker night. A cute curly haired newsie named Mush who had asked Owl on a date once was sitting on the floor near the bed. A young man with a scowl was leaning next to Racetrack. Owl thought his name may have been Skittery or something silly like that. She vaguely remembered him from the same drunken poker night.

The arguing voices grew louder, disrupting Owl from her thoughts. She recognized her savior's voice among them, "Don't you think I know that, I just wanna make sure she ain't going to die."

A voice that she could not put a name to, the same harsh voice as before, countered him, "She ain't gunna die, Cowboy, but she sure will hoit for awhile."

If they were arguing about her, Owl reasoned that she had the right to voice her own opinion and spoke up, "The other goil is gunna hoit for awhile too." The arguing abruptly stopped as all of the newsies turned towards her. Some simply stared while others gave her openly hostile glares. Owl, used to the glares of newsboys in other boroughs, scowled back at them.

Jack's face appeared in front of her blocking out some of their glares, "Heya there, Owl. How you feeling?"

Owl had to bite her tongue to keep herself from snapping that of course she was still in pain. She reminded herself that Jack was the one who found her. That thought was soon followed by the recognition that out of all of her friends that she had in the world, Jack, someone she barely knew, was the one who saved her when she needed it most. It filled her was a familiar hurt and loneliness which she quickly tried to push aside as she focused on Jack's question.

Rather that bark a snarky comment, Owl simply smirked and said, "Jackie boy, I feel like death warmed over." She looked around at all of the people around her. "What's with this?" She waved her hand in the direction of the mass newsies surrounding the cot she was in. Some of them were looking at her as though they had never seen a girl before. The rest were still glaring at her as though she were Pulitzer himself.

Jack shook his head as he sat on the bed, "Its nothing. Don't worry about them." His comment caused several newsies to grumble angrily. Jack ignored them and gently touched her forehead, "How's your head?"

A hiss of pain escaped from Owl's mouth as he touched the area that was sure to turn into a gruesome bruise. Maybe it would help get some sympathy sales, she thought to herself optimistically. While some people would be wary of a girl with a bruise thinking she must engage in unladylike behavior, others assumed she had been attacked and would be more likely to buy papers from her. But where would she sell papes? You had to belong to a borough to sell papes.

Owl turned her attention back to Jack, "Sorry. Me head is fine, Cowboy, just peachy." She could still feel her head aching but it was a dull pain in comparison to the elephant that had been trampling through her brain earlier. "How did you find me?" she asked curiously.

Jack shrugged, "Vic sent someone to tell us what happened this afternoon and said you might be needing help."

I didn't even get a decent night sleep before the bums woke me up with their arguing, Owl thought to herself. She realized that Jack had said us and groaned inwardly, "So everyone knows about it?" She unconsciously ran her hand through her hair in frustration. At least Vic had the guts to send someone to help you, she thought. She shook her head as she argued with herself; he could have helped you himself. Her brain quickly countered that argument; like you would have let him.

Jack smiled at her softly and patted her shoulder awkwardly, "We's all been there, Owl. No one thinks less of you for what happened." A few snickers from the group of newsies assured Owl that, indeed, some newsboys did think less of her because of the incident.

Owl ignored them and laughed sadly at Jack, "But your friends didn't know about it and not tell you. And you didn't get kicked out of you home because of some whore." Owl instantly regretted admitting her lack of loyal friends and homelessness. She fought to keep her cheeks flaming red from embarrassment.

Before Jack had a chance to respond, a cold voice threw words in her direction, "That's why we don't have goils here, too much trouble. So you should leave. Now."

Owl glared hostilely at the newsie who had said it. He looked to be about her age with dark hair and dark eyes. He stood with his legs apart and his arms crossed over his chest. It was a fighting stance. He stared at her smugly, daring her to say anything back to him. Owl was not one to back down from such a challenge. "Don't worry; you won't have any trouble with goils. Like any goil would be stupid enough to be involved with an ugly bum like you," she spat at him. Her anger caused her throbbing to flare up again.

The newsie took a step towards her, "Listen goily…"

He was cut off as Jack barked, "Fire, that's enough." The newsie frowned but stopped where he was and said no more although his cold, angry eyes spoke volumes. Jack turned back to Owl, "He does have a point, Owl. There's a reason we don't have no goil newsies here. It gets in the way of the job. I want to help but I can't let you stay here." He looked at her apologetically and smiled softly as though it would soften the blow.

Owl had not realized until he said it that she had been holding some hope that he would allow her to remain in Manhattan. Now that the tiny hope she hadn't realized that she held was crushed, Owl lost what little energy she had and sunk deeper into the cot. Of course, you should have expected that, Owl thought to herself. There was no way Manhattan was ever going to allow girl newsies. Even if they were to start, they would not start by taking in a girl who would cause trouble, Owl reasoned to herself. She sighed and lied to the young man on her bed, "I know that, Cowboy. I didn't expect to stay here." She took a breath and told him her plan, "I was thinking that maybe Spot Conlon would let me stay. I heard that he has some goil newsies."

Fire laughed harshly along with several other newsies in the group, "Yea, 'cause Conlon's gunna let the goil that was banging his worst enemy stay in Brooklyn. Manhattan may be nice enough to help you in spite of what the Bronx has been saying about Cowboy and Conlon but Brooklyn won't. You must have got your head hit pretty hard, goily." His comment caused several laughs and many more smirks among the crowd. Owl was beginning to think that they were standing around just for the amusement of her being humiliated but she staunchly refused to let him think his comments bothered her.

Owl sat up slowly and glared daggers at the newsie. She held his gaze for several minutes, challenging him, until he looked away, a scowl twisting his features. If looks could kill, Owl thought to herself. She turned to Jack, "Well, I was hoping that Conlon would maybe overlook that lil' fact." The second it left her mouth, Owl realized how silly it sounded but refused to let it show. Spot Conlon was known for many things but overlooking insults was not one of them. Her head was throbbing with anger and embarrassment. She rubbed her uninjured temple in an attempt to abate the pain.

Snickers floated through the room at her previous comment but were quickly silenced by a glare from their leader. He turned back to Owl, "Owl, you know that ain't likely. Da Bronx and Brooklyn ain't exactly been on the best of terms since the strike."

Owl noted that he was nice enough to keep Manhattan out of the picture. Even so, he had affirmed her previous thoughts that Conlon would never allow her into Brooklyn after the rumors the Bronx had started. She sighed and lay back down in defeat. What can I do now, Owl pondered, I don't have anywhere to go. I don't wanna live on the streets again. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Jack cleared his throat. She glanced up and saw that Jack was smiling at her, "But, maybe I could put in a good word for you, seeing as how Spot and I are friends. It couldn't hoit anything."

Owl felt relief flood through her body. Her pride prevented her from asking for help but she realized how much Jack backing her up would help. She would have gone to Brooklyn regardless but without Jack's vote of confidence, Owl knew how unlikely it was that Spot Conlon would have allowed her to join his newsies. With his offer, Jack had saved both her ass and her pride. Owl smiled at him, "Could you?" The pain in her head was floating away at the same time as her worries.

A snort came from Fire's direction. "Jack, you shouldn't help her. Da Bronx is saying things about you too. It's not just Conlon that they're spreading lies about!" A murmur of agreement ran through some of the Manhattan newsies.

As Jack opened his mouth to respond, Owl cut him off, "Listen you damn prick, just because I'm from the Bronx doesn't mean I was the one saying shit about Cowboy here. I was kicked out of my damn home and I need a place to stay. Instead of making it harder why don't you shut up and go die in a fucking hole somewhere?"

Fire's dark eyes blazed as he took a step towards her cot. He raised his hand as if to slap her but before he could, a hand grabbed his wrist.

The hand belonged to the newsie named Mush whose usually calm brown eyes were blazing with anger, "You're gunna hit a girl, Fire?" The cold, steely voice was a shock coming from his mouth.

Fire turned to say something to Mush but Owl spoke up, "Thanks Mush, but I'm fine. I ain't worried about some little boy throwing a fucking temper tantrum. Jesus Jack, control your boys."

There was a loud crash next to Owl's head as a bottle shattered against the wall. Rage quickly filled Owl causing her to jump out of bed and jump towards Fire to attack him. She was grabbed around her waist in mid air by Racetrack. Mush quickly stood in front of Fire, his eyes daring him to make a move.

As Owl and Fire stood staring daggers at each other, Jack spoke up, "Owl! Fire! Both of you need to calm down." He stood up and turned to Fire, speaking too quiet for Owl to hear.

Owl glowered as Race finally let her go. She returned to the cot and sat down. As she watched Jack chastise his newsie, Owl glared at the other newsies. She watched as Fire turned and left the room shooting daggers at her with his gaze. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation and felt slightly vindicated.

Jack turned back to her, licking his lips subconsciously, and frowned at her, "Owl, I need you to behave. I knows this is a long day for you but still, don't make this harder for me, okay?"

Harder for you, Owl snorted to herself. Owl kept her less than pleasant thoughts to herself. As she watched Jack run his fingers through his already messy hair, she suddenly realized the position he was in and felt ashamed that she was making it harder for him. He was likely standing up for her and helping her despite the obvious feelings of his fellow newsies. Owl looked down and shrugged at Jack, "Sorry, Cowboy."

Jack smiled at her and Owl was reminded of one of the reasons why he made such a good leader. As long as someone legitimately apologized, they would be forgiven. Jack didn't hold grudges, unlike some leaders she knew. "Good. As I was saying, I'll take you to Brooklyn and talk to Spot."

Once again, relief spread through Owl's body. You just maybe have a chance now, she thought to herself. Every newsie in New York knew that Jack Kelly was one of the few people who knew how to handle the famous temper of the leader of Brooklyn. "Thanks Cowboy. I really appreciate your help." She hoped he could see how much she genuinely did appreciate all he was doing for her. With her anger gone and Jack's offer of help, the pain in Owl's head gone back down to a dull ache. "When can you take me?"

Jack paused and pondered her question, "The soonest would be tomorrow afternoon. You can sell with me tomorrow, free of charge." He smirked at his well known joke.

Owl paused to consider her options. She could still feel the pain in her head and as the evening had shown, any strain only caused the pain to become nearly unbearable. As much as she wanted to have this all taken care of now, walking the whole way to Brooklyn tonight may be too much of a strain. On the other hand, the Manhattan newsies had made it clear that they did not approve of a female in their lodging house. She didn't want to cause any more problems. But Cowboy was their leader and he could surely handle any problems someone may cause. Besides, she told herself, selling the morning would maybe make up for her wasted day today.

Owl smiled at Jack, "Okay, tomorrow afternoon it is."

Jack nodded and turned back to his newsies, "Let's leave the goil go back to sleep. We gotta carry the banner tomorrow boys." He turned to Owl with a smirk, "And girl."

Owl smirked as she settled back into her cot. Despite the trepidations she had about her current situation, Owl quickly fell asleep.

A/N: Ick, I didn't like this chapter but I got it somewhat where I wanted it. Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes! And thanks for the reviews! They make me super happy and encourage me to write more and write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Chapter Three

In hindsight, the morning selling in Manhattan was extremely prosperous for Owl. She took Jack up on his offer and spent the morning selling with him as well as with his selling partner. Owl doubted the young man, who Jack introduced with a smirk as the Walking Mouth or David, could really sell papes. His neat curly hair, dark intelligent eyes and his impeccably clean clothes made him look more like an office worker than a newsie. It was his younger brother, an adorable kid named Les, who obviously brought in the money.

Owl took advantage of this and sold with Les a block down from Jack and David. Together they made quite a pair. Les, with his adorable child's face and smile, sold more than half of the papers they had between them. Owl stayed next to him and called out headlines, waiting on the side until she was really needed to finish the sale. If there was one thing Owl knew, it was how to play the customers. It didn't take much time until their papes were gone and they had rendezvoused with Jack and David. With the money quickly split between them, Jack told Owl that they should start their walk to Brooklyn now if she ever wanted to go.

It was now late afternoon and the pair was almost to the docks where Jack had assured Owl that they would find Spot Conlon. Although Jack had been chattering the entire walk, Owl had not heard a single word said to her. She was lost in her own thoughts about the rumors she had heard about Spot Conlon. It was common knowledge that he had a temper, much like Keys whose temper could flare up at any moment at an unsuspecting and undeserving newsie. Owl wondered if Conlon's temper ever extended to the girl newsies as Keys had. Owl remembered the time Keys had punched her friend Lips and the girl had been knocked unconscious for several hours. Owl thought it was more than likely that Conlon would do so too. Although the New York newsies treated females in general with respect, it was the general consensus that girl newsies weren't real ladies and didn't have to be treated as such. Owl frowned to herself with worry. She did not know how Spot Conlon treated his newsies and unknowns made Owl uncomfortable.

Jack's voice broke through her contemplations, "Penny for your thoughts." Owl glanced at the taller newsie and frowned in confusion. Jack's face broke into a smile, "I just told you that aliens was going to invade and you didn't even flinch. I ain't ever seen anyone so deep in their thoughts."

Owl smiled and spoke playfully, "Well Jackie boy, that ain't a surprise considering your newsies ain't ever had an original thought."

Jack burst into a laugh and shook his head, "You better watch your mouth when you get into Brooklyn, Owl. Spot don't like girls with big mouths."

The idea struck Owl that she could find out from Jack how the Brooklyn newsgirls were treated. Owl tried to look nonchalant as she asked, "So, how is Conlon as a leader?" She glanced at Jack and saw him raise an eyebrow in question. Owl looked away as she added, "I mean, he don't hit his girls or anything like that, right?" She looked straight ahead and avoided looking too interested. There was a long pause before Jack spoke and Owl couldn't help but glance at him again in curiosity.

Jack face was sober and he was staring into her eyes, "I ain't ever heard of Spot Conlon raising a hand to hurt a girl newsie unless she attacked him first." Owl nodded and looked away, embarrassed. Even as the relief flowed through her at the news, Owl was reluctant to let Jack in on her personal worries.

He continued talking, "Spot's a good leader; unlike some people." There was a pause and Owl tilted her head in Jack's direction, indicating for him to continue. Jack cleared his throat, "I heard rumors that Keys liked to hit his girls."

Owl visibly tensed up and her mind spun in circles debating the safest answer. In spite of the hurt he had caused her, Owl still felt loyal to Keys and didn't want to spill any of the Bronx's secrets. She took a small breath before answering, "Keys never laid a hand on me out of anger."

Even though she could not see Jack, she knew his face was showing disbelief. "That wasn't exactly a denial." Jack paused, testing his ground. Owl stayed silent, giving no indication for him to stop. Jack continued, "Well I know he hit that one girl who ended up in the hospital. Her name was Games or something like that, right?"

"He's only like that when he drinks," Owl protested in Keys' defense.

"Is he ever sober, Owl?" Jack countered loudly. He sighed and lowered his voice, "I've been in the Bronx many times. Me boys go to the Bronx to see girls sometimes. I know what it's like, Owl." He glanced at her meaningfully.

Owl didn't answer. She knew in her mind that Jack was right. There was rarely a night that Keys would fall asleep sober and if he did, it was because he did not have enough money to buy any liquor and had gotten caught trying to pilfer some. The last year it had gotten steadily worse. Even though she knew it was true, Owl's heart wanted to tell Jack that he just did not understand and did not have the whole story. Instead she kept silent.

Jack sighed once he realized that Owl was not going to say anything else about the Bronx. "Spot ain't like that, you know," He went on, "He drinks some but he just gets flirty and handsy. That's all. He don't cause all that much trouble." He smiled at Owl in an attempt to be reassuring and comforting.

Owl felt herself smile back in spite of the confusion that was clouding her brain. She knew that Jack was only trying to help and made a conscious decision to let him know she appreciated it and was trying not to be upset. Deciding that a playful joke would lighten the situation, Owl smiled, "I heard that Conlon doesn't need to drink to get handsy with the ladies. Everyone knows as soon as a pretty girl walks by, Conlon already has his hand halfway down her shirt."

Jack's laughter lightened the mood more than Owl's joke ever could have and Owl felt herself pulled in and began to laugh with him. She had heard the phrase that laughter was good for the soul and Owl fully believed it now. Laughing with Jack made her worries and fears float away and seem minuscule. As their laughter died down, Owl hoped they would stay that way.

Jack smiled at Owl and stopped walking, "It's true. Conlon doesn't even need those pretty girls to have a drink before they're cuddling up next to him."

Owl snorted in disbelief, "He can't be that attractive, Cowboy."

He shrugged and pointed to her left, "See for yourself."

As Owl turned in that direction, she was hit with the smell of the docks. The smell had been building so gradually that Owl had not been consciously aware of it. Now standing in front of them, Owl was hit by the various smells of fish, water, garbage, and wet wood. Owl was surprised to find herself standing in front of the docks but was glad that the long walk was over with. Her head had started to throb again towards the end.

She turned her attention to the young man Jack was pointing at. Although he was leaning against some crates halfway down the dock, Owl was struck by the aura that surrounded him. His posture exuded confidence and poise. Owl knew without a doubt that this was the famed Spot Conlon. His dirty blonde hair was blowing across his face by the soft breeze coming off the water. He nonchalantly brushed the hair away and looked in their direction. He smirked and started walking towards them.

Owl took the opportunity to study him further. He was wearing typical newsboy pants held up with suspenders but underneath, he was bare-chested. From a distance, he looked skinny but as he walked closer, it became apparent that he had a muscular chest and arms. Owl found herself wondering how those arms would feel around her and quickly shook herself mentally. It wasn't right to start lusting after the first attractive man she met after Keys.

As Spot slowed to a stop in front of them, Owl saw the changes that had occurred since the glance she had gotten of him during the strike. He seemed taller and more confident, if that were even possible. Owl's eyes were drawn again to his naked upper body and discovered to her utter dismay and delight that it was glistening with water. Spot Conlon had obviously just gotten out from a swim.

Owl forced herself to tear her eyes from his sexy chest and looked up at his face almost losing herself when she looked into his eyes. His striking grey blue eyes. They were filled with intelligence and self-assurance. And they were currently running over her body looking quite satisfied with what they saw.

Owl shook herself from her revere and mentally scolded herself. This was not the way to react to her new leader. She had made the mistake in the Bronx to become infatuated with the leader and it had gotten her nowhere. Never again, she told herself. Owl rationalized to herself that the only way she was reacting this way was because she had been dating the same guy for a year and a half. Now that she was single, she reasoned, every attractive man she saw would seem like a god. Even as she spoke the words in her head, she knew they were lies.

His deep voice broke the silence, "Jackie boy, I got your birdy this morning. I didn't think it would take this long for you to get her here." His eyes were still running over Owl as he said it.

She refused to look into his eyes for fear of what her reaction would be. She instead turned to Jack who was shrugging, "We decided to walk slow." He and Conlon spit shook. "Spot, I want you to meet Owl. She was hoping you could take her in as one of your newsgirls."

Owl felt herself smile at Conlon as she spit in her hand and held it out to him. Without hesitation, he did the same and shook her hand, "I know who she is. She can stay, Cowboy. Your girl is taking a swim." It was an obvious dismissal.

Owl glanced at Jack to see his reaction. To her surprise, he simply smiled and tipped his cowboy hat at her, "See you later, Owl. Thanks for the talk."

Owl reluctantly watched Jack walk away before turning to face her new leader who was staring at her with calm, calculating eyes. Owl was worried about what would happen now that she was alone with the young man. Would he be rude? Would he assume she was an easy girl and flirt with her?

His eyes continued to run over her body and Owl felt her indignation rise at the blatant offense. It was one thing to appreciate someone's body but to blatantly stare as if undressing her was just plain rude and offensive. She bit back the snarky response that sprouted in her brain. It would not do to piss off Spot and get kicked out of another borough before she was even truly in it. Instead of snapping at him, Owl simply scowled in his general direction. Her scowl fell as disbelief flooded her when Spot began to circle her as if inspecting a piece of meat. Owl's temper flared and she let out an angry breath, "Are you done inspecting your new acquisition?" She spat the words at him. While not angering Spot had been her original intention, she refused to be treated as a piece of meat.

Spot simply arched an eyebrow at her as he finished his circle and came to stand in front of her. "Temper, temper, girly. I was just seeing how fit you are. Brooklyn's a tough neighborhood and I don't have the time to waste looking after a weak girl who can't handle herself."

She was only slightly surprised at how truthfully harsh his words had been. She smiled ruefully at herself for allowing Cowboy to let her think Spot Conlon would behave any differently than any of the other leaders she had known. Owl laughed harshly at Spot and at herself, "Don't worry yourself, Conlon. I grew up alone on the streets of Harlem. You learn to take care of yourself or you don't survive." Owl had been taking care of herself for almost as long as she could remember. Even in the Bronx, while being the leader's girl, Owl had been forced to defend herself more than once while Keys had been off doing business.

Spot shrugged, her confession obviously not coming as too much of a surprise. "Well I ain't going to spend my time looking over your shoulder so you'd better know how to take care of yourself." He started walking away from the docks and motioned for Owl to follow him. Owl was once again struck by the aura of the slim young man. Everything about him from the way he held himself during a conversation, to his walk, exuded confidence and control and fearlessness. There was no way any one could not see that he was a born leader.

Owl shook herself from her musings and quickly followed him. Her musings had distracted her from her anger and, for the life of her, Owl could barely remember why she was so upset. All she could think about was this enigma of a young man who was leading her. Owl walked beside him in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say. Spot broke their silence, "There are certain rules if you want to stay in Brooklyn. Since you come from the Bronx and we aren't on the best of terms…"

Owl snorted, "That's putting in mildly."

Spot smirked at her before continuing and Owl found her insides squirming in pleasure. She mentally scolded herself for her reaction as she focused on what Spot was saying, "Until I know for sure I can trust you, you won't be going off alone. Me or one of me boys that I trust will be with you unless you're in the girls' bunk room." Owl opened her mouth to protest but Spot cut her off, "I don't know you and I don't trust you, especially since you're Keys' girl."

"Used to be, Conlon." Owl frowned, " 'sides, I really like being alone. I need my alone time." She realized how futile her arguments were and quieted.

Spot shrugged nonchalantly, "So you can be alone with one of me boys there." Owl let out an exasperated sigh but let the subject drop. "Another thing, I won't have any of me newsies fighting with each other. If you have a problem with someone, fix it. You can't attack someone when they make you angry." Owl knew his comment was a reference to her incident with Fire as well as the fight with Amber. She refused to look ashamed and defiantly stared at Spot's profile, a look which he ignored.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her causing Owl to startle to a stop, "This last rule is the most important. If things start heating up between us and the Bronx, you had better be ready to prove your loyalty. If something big goes down, I expect you to be there and be there on Brooklyn's side." His piercing blue eyes held her gaze as he waited for a response.

Owl nodded solemnly, "I understand, Conlon." She noticed that they were now in front of the lodging house.

Spot nodded, "And just because you're a goil, don't think you're gunna get special treatment. Goils pull their own weight around here."

Owl smirked, "I would expect nothing less."

She glanced around and noticed a lack of female newsies in the area. She glanced to Spot and frowned, "I thought there were other goils here," she accused.

Spot shrugged, "They usually travel together after selling. They'll be here soon." He nodded and pointed behind her, "See, right over there." With that last comment, he walked away. Owl was glad. She didn't know how the other girls would take to having another girl and having Spot near when they met her would only make her more nervous. She hoped at least one of the girls would like her. Back home in the Bronx…Owl paused. No, not home anymore. Owl sighed, back in the Bronx she had not had any female companions.

Owl turned in the direction Spot had pointed and saw three girls laughing and walking towards the entrance of the lodging house. Like her, all three of them were wearing typical newsgirl clothing which consisted of dingy skirts and baggy shirts. While some girls opted for pants which were safer, Owl and others opted for thinner skirts. While skirts could become a hindrance when attacked, they also hid more weapons and made customers more comfortable. Owl was proud to say she had a knife and slingshot hidden in the folds of her shirt.

One of the girls had an oval face with black hair hanging in a long braid down her back. She looked quiet and sullen in comparison to her two companions who were laughing and playfully shoving each other. One of the girls was the quintessential Irish girl. She had curly, unruly red hair flowing from under a newsie cap and framing her pale freckled face. She stopped when she saw Owl staring and nudged the third girl. This girl was obviously the leader of the three. She was shorter than the other two. Her short scraggy black hair hung limply from under a brown hat. Her eyes brightened as she led the group to where Owl was standing.

Owl straightened and stared back at the girl as she stopped in front of her. Three pairs of eyes ran over her as the leader spoke, "So you're the new goil." She spit in her hand and held it out to Owl, "Me name's Kicker."

Owl did the same and the two girls shook, "I'm Owl."

The redhead spoke up, "We know. You're the goil from the Bronx. We heard the story. The name's Sparks." She nodded her head in the direction of the third girl, "That's Milly. She don't talk much." Milly simply frowned in Owl's general direction.

Owl smiled at Milly, "I see." Milly avoided any eye contact and looked at the ground. Owl wondered if the girl was entirely there mentally. Feeling awkward, Owl looked back to Kicker, "So it seems like everyone has heard me story."

Kicker smirked, "Everyone has hoid some version of your story." Owl felt no resentment from Kicker and realized that these girls were going to accept her.

Owl groaned to herself in response to Kicker's comment. Of course there would be stories. No one ever tells the truth, she thought to herself. Out loud she said, "I sure they all make me sound just peachy, right?"

Sparks and Kicker laughed. Sparks' eyes lit up as she said, "Guess we's gunna find out which version the boys hoid. Here comes Aces"

Owl felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around to see a handsome blonde newsie smiling at her, "Heya there goily. I heard you need yourself a selling partner." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and Owl had to clench her fist to keep herself from punching him. She was well aware that Spot was watching or would have someone watching her so she fought to keep her temper in control. "Maybe after that, youse and me could go somewhere and have some fun," the newsie added.

Oh dear lord, is he serious? Are all guy newsies perverts? Owl thought to herself as she heard snickers from the girls behind her. Although slapping the newsie would have been appealing, Owl reminded herself of Spot's warning. The thought that this was a test floated across her mind. Instead of fighting, she reeled her temper in and smiled sweetly, "As appealing as that sounds, I would rather drown in the sewers."

The newsie's eyes flashed in anger as peals of laughter floated from the three newsgirls standing behind Owl. He muttered under his breath and stormed away. Owl turned back to Kicker who was smirking.

"All the boys here seem to think they can get into your pants." As Owl stared hopelessly at her she added, "It'll get better once they get to know you. They think it about all the new goils."

Owl rolled her eyes, "I'm sure my history helps that impression so much."

Sparks shrugged and took Owl's arm to lead her into the lodging house. As soon as they got through the door, Owl felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Spot staring at her with indifferent, steely blue eyes. Fear jumped into her throat that he would get angry about her encounter with Aces. Suddenly, Spot's face broke into a smirk and he turned away to talk to a newsie next to him. Owl felt her fear melt away and a familiar fluttering in her stomach. She turned back to Sparks hoping that she could keep her emerging feelings under control.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. School is back and all that jazz. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To everyone who didn't, shame on you! Review now please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

The next afternoon found Owl walking to a local diner under the watch of a newsie named Flips. Flips was a large and intimidating newsie with dark eyes and bulging muscles. While selling with him that morning, Owl had taken time to study him and found that everything about him screamed that he was muscle for Brooklyn. His dark features were constantly set in a grimace, which made selling easier for Owl. While they both were yelling out headlines, as soon as many people came close to the pair and saw Flips, they ended up buying their paper from her.

Aside from yelling out headlines and an occasional grunt, Flips hadn't said anything to Owl. She found this a relief after the night and morning she had had. Last night Kicker and Sparks had introduced her to the rest of the girls. While many of them had been reluctant to accept her, a few girls insisted that Owl stay up and play poker with them until she had fallen asleep at the poker table. Being typical girls, they didn't play poker quietly and had only been quieted when Spot came in and threatened to throw them over the Brooklyn bridge. They had chattered incessantly which Owl wasn't used to. In the Bronx, the few girl newsies hadn't been close and didn't talk much. This morning hadn't been much different. Owl was actually relieved when Spot had informed her she was selling with the silent Flips.

After the peaceful silence from Flips, Owl was ready to face her newfound friends again and when she entered the diner, she eagerly joined Kicker, Sparks, and Lily, one of the girls from the night before. The three girls had already ordered and were digging into their meal by the time Owl sat down.

Sparks elbowed her, "So, how did it go? Selling with Flips?" She shoved her sandwich in her mouth as she finished her sentence. It wasn't uncommon for newsies to be seen shoveling food in their mouth. Many newsies lived day to day and if the didn't have a good morning selling papes, they didn't have money for lunch. On of the side effects of such living was a loss of dining etiquette.

Owl shrugged and casually stole a fry from Sparks' plate, "It was nice. He was quiet." The fry practically melted in her mouth. She hadn't been planning on eating lunch, rather she had been thinking about saving her morning earnings but the taste of that fry instantly changed her mind.

She waved over a waiter and ordered as Sparks laughed, "A nice rest from us chatterboxes, huh?"

Kicker smiled, "He's always interesting to sell with." The look on her face insinuated that she would rather it was her selling with Flips than Owl. "I bet you sold all your papes pretty fast," she added.

Owl laughed, "He did help with that. Does he sell with girls a lot?" Starved, she plucked another fry from Sparks' plate and Sparks playfully slapped her hand away.

Kicker nodded, "He's one of the boys that Spot pairs with us girls."

Us girls? Owl frowned, "The new girls?"

Sparks raised her eyebrow curiously at her and laughed teasingly, "Were you that blinded by Spot's looks this morning?" Owl frowned, not understanding what Sparks was insinuating. Sparks laughed again. "Didn't you notice we all left with a guy? Spot don't like his girls selling alone if he can help it."

A red hot blush slowly crept up Owl's face. Admittedly, she had been a little sidetracked that morning when Spot had talked to her. While it had been a short conversation, Spot merely introducing her to Flip, Owl had had butterflies in her stomach for ten minutes after he had left. It didn't help that every time she saw him, she had a flashback of him shirtless and dripping tantalizing with water. Owl inwardly scolded herself for being so obtuse and focused back on the conversation.

Lily was nodding in agreement with something that Sparks had been saying. "I bet Spot gave you that whole 'Don't expect special treatment just because you're a goil speech.'" She did her best Spot Conlon impression as she said it and it brought the table to laughter.

After their laughter died down, Kicker spoke. "As much as he claims his girls are treated the same as the boys, we ain't." Kicker added, "It's mostly little things but you'll notice it."

Owl's meal arrived and she began to eat in silence. How much of Spot's speech last night had been about trust and how much of it had been about her being a girl, Owl wondered. In the Bronx girls had been left to fend for themselves, for the most part. Most people left them alone simply because of their association with the Bronx newsies but the newsies themselves saw the girls as fair game. More than once Owl had to fight her way out of a potentially dangerous situation. From what Kicker was saying, Spot didn't let things like that slide. As Owl was pondering that, the bell above the door rang and she heard Sparks say, "Speak of the devil."

Owl turned around and saw Spot walk through the door and glace around. His eyes fell on her and a smile played on his face as he walked over to her table. Owl felt the food she just swallowed dance in her stomach as Spot leaned against the empty chair next to her, "There're me favorite goils. How'd you make out this morning?"

The three other girls nodded and smiled. "The usual," Lily added.

Owl felt Spot's hand on her shoulder causing a jolt of electricity to run through her, "How about you, Owl? Flips was good? He's one of me closest friends."

Owl didn't miss the subtle reminder that whatever she said or did would be reported back to him. She nodded and smiled weakly. "Yea, everything is peachy, Conlon. Flips is great. Everything is great," Owl rambled. The way he was staring at her as though he could see into her very soul made her nervous enough to throw up all over the table.

Spot raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Good, then you can sell with him this afternoon too." As he turned to leave, Owl felt him squeeze her shoulder slightly. Owl was uncertain whether it was meant as a threat or something else. Probably yet another reminder that he had eyes on her at all times and that he had yet to accept her. She bit her lip to hold back a comment and turned back to the girls whose faces made it clear that they interpreted the gesture as something more romantic.

Sparks cleared her throat, "Well. That certainly was interesting." Her eyes sparkled playfully.

Owl chose to ignore her comment and pushed her soup around with her spoon. She stared intently at the soup silently willing Sparks not to say anything else. Crimson began to creep across her face as the other girls stared at her suspiciously.

Sparks didn't say anything. But Kicker did, "Hey Sparks, do you remember the last time Conlon came over and asked us how we sold?" Owl cursed Kicker in her head as she felt her face flame even brighter. She silently cursed Spot for fueling fire to her reputation as the girl who slept with leaders. That was just what she needed when she was trying to make a new start.

Owl heard Sparks shake her head but refused to look up from her soup. "You know, come to think of it, I don't think he ever has," Owl heard her say. The others fell into a fit of giggles.

Owl finally raised her head enough to glare at them. Even though she had daggers shooting from her eyes, none of the girls were fazed. Sparks put her arm around her, "Aw, Owl, don't feel too bad. All the new goils fall for Spot."

Lily smiled sympathetically, "It's true. And Conlon even dates a few."

"For a whole week," Kicker added and the three girls burst into fits of laughter again.

Owl groaned at their merciless teasing. "I hate you all. Really, you make me miss the Bronx." It was a lie and they all knew it. As much as she hated being the butt of their jokes, at least it meant that they were including her. She had never been included in anything in the Bronx. She sighed. "The only thing I will ever feel towards Spot Conlon is thanks that he took me in when he didn't have to." She pushed her soup away, having lost her appetite. She glanced at Spot across the room and hoped she was telling the truth.

A/N: Sorry it's so short and that it took so long. I'm writing like a fiend to try to get more out as soon as possible. Please review. They always make me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Chapter Five

Owl stood in disbelief at the sight in front of her. One of the newsgirls was actually swimming with the newsboys. Newsgirls rarely swam because many did not know how and with the way water caused clothed to cling to curves, it only lead to trouble. Newsgirls who did swim never swam with boys. It was one thing for the girls to swim in a different area but to actually swim with the newsboys with their garments clinging to them like another skin was unbelievable. To her right she heard Sparks click her tongue, "Kitty is at it again."

Owl shook her head in disgust without looking away, "She's done this before? You can see everything. I ain't even seen that much of me own body." Her eyes widened, "Is she only in her undergarments?" She tilted her head curiously. "Well, the water is definitely cold." She glanced at Sparks who smirked.

Sparks explained with a shrug. "She does this every time a new goil shows up. She's just gotta be sure all the attention is on her." They watched her climb out of the water and every male with in seeing distance practically drooled at what they were seeing. Sparks shook her head, "I ain't watching this. Let's see if one of the boys got a game of poker going."

Owl smiled knowingly, "There is always a poker game after a day of selling. Boys can't leave the money sitting in their pockets."

Sparks laughed, "Well neither can I."

As they turned away, Owl glanced back once more and saw that many of the boys had gravitated to the half naked, dripping wet girl who had stepped out of the water. Owl shook her head in disbelief. Although newsgirls had a reputation as having loose morals, the majority of them understood that acting as such would only lead the newsboys to entertain ideas which almost always got out of hand. Kitty reminded Owl of a girl in the Bronx who acted similarly. She had ended up raped in an alley and when she had come to Keys for help, he has simply replied that she deserved it. While Owl knew that no one deserved that, Kitty acting the way she was only inviting trouble. Owl shook her head again, "What a strumpet."

Sparks turned to her incredulously, "Did you just say strumpet?"

Owl shrugged, "I read it somewhere." She playfully pushed Sparks who was laughing at her, "Shut your face goily."

They walked along the docks swapping poker secrets when Sparks suddenly stopped cold in the middle of her explanation about eye contact when playing with Racetrack. "I think I'm gunna go….do…somewhere else." Owl frowned as she scurried away. That girl was absolutely insane. She glanced around in confusion and saw the reason for Sparks' sudden departure strutting towards her. If it hadn't been apparent that he was aiming for her, Owl would have scuttled away after Sparks.

Conlon came to a stop in front of her but did not open his mouth to say a word. Sparks' quick departure caused Owl to frantically analyze his face to determine his mood. Owl paused, drawn into his gorgeous eyes and felt herself pulled into them once again. She shook herself and brought herself back to the present. Although his features gave nothing away, Owl got the distinct impression that he had something up his sleeve and that put her on guard. "Yes?" she asked warily.

He flashed her a smile that they both knew he expected to melt her guards. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

Owl raised an eyebrow; his silky smooth voice raised her concerns again. Her instincts were telling her that Conlon wanted something from her. The only thing she could think of that would be of any use to the leader of Brooklyn was information about the Bronx and that was not something she was willing to give. "Actually, Sparks and I were gunna find a poker game, so if you'll excuse me, I will go find her." She turned to go and felt his hand on her elbow.

She slowly turned back to Spot who smiled meanly, "I should have been clearer. I'm walking and you is coming with me." With his grip still on her arm, he turned and began to walk away from the docks. Owl had no choice but to follow. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She was positive that this conversation was going to be about the Bronx, about her past, a past that she was reluctant to share, particularly with one she could not trust.

Spot was silent as they moved further from the docks. Owl frowned and decided to face this head on. "Spot, is this about the Bronx?"

Spot nodded but didn't expand. The uneasy feeling in Owl's stomach grew exponentially with his lack of response. They made their way to a nearly empty street that Spot was obviously familiar with. As they slowed down, Owl decided to try starting a conversation again, "So this is about my time in the Bronx?"

Spot turned, "I always find that talking about experiences help people get past them." He motioned for her to sit on a bench near them.

Owl frowned at his odd behavior. She figured it was an attempt to keep her off guard. "I can't see Spot Conlon talking about his experiences to anyone," she said, avoiding the topic of her past.

A smirk floated across his face, "I didn't say my experiences." He sat on the bench, "As Brooklyn's leader, a lot of me boys come to me with their problems." He paused before adding, "Me goils, too."

A light bulb clicked in her head as Owl realized the real reason why Spot wanted to talk. She sighed, "Spot, I really ain't comfortable talking about Keys." She wasn't really comfortable talking about anything with Spot knowing that he always had an ulterior motive.

He frowned, "Owl, I'm gunna be honest with you. I know you ain't stupid so I won't try to charm it out of you. I need to know what happened." He paused and put a hand up when he saw Owl open her mouth. "You know stories are flying around, we both know they will continue to fly around but in order to let you stay, I need to know what happened. I need to know I can trust you."

Owl sighed. In her mind she understood Spot's position yet her pride refused to let Spot see her as weak. After a few moments of contemplation, she concluded that her story would eventually have to be told. Owl sat on the bench and frowned, "He was cheating. I don't know why that surprised me; I always knew he was a bastard." Owl opened her mouth to continue but quickly stopped. There were some things Spot did not need to know. She was not the type of person who told their past unless it was with someone she trusted and Spot's unusual behavior was definitely pointing to the fact that he should not be trusted.

Spot waited for her to continue. After a moment of deciding what Spot needed to know, she continued to tell a portion of her story, "Basically, I lost my temper and attacked the goil." Owl smirked and turned to Spot, "I got her pretty good."

"So I hoid," Spot answered smoothly.

Owl knew his response was meant to ease her into trusting him. It had the opposite effect on her. She bit her lip and decided to keep her story to herself, "So then he kicked me out. End of story." She knew Spot would be unhappy with how little she told him; he was a man who was used to getting the information he demanded.

She glanced at Spot and saw that he was smoking and looking in the direction of the Bronx. After a moment he turned to her, "And that's the whole story?"

Owl nodded, "Yea, it is."

Spot nodded, "You know I have birdies in the Bronx, right?" Owl frowned in confusion. This conversation was taking an unexpected turn. Owl inwardly laughed at herself for assuming that she expected to understand any conversation she had with the famed Spot Conlon. Spot continued "That means if you ain't truthful about the Bronx, I will find out."

Owl felt the hurt and shock at the sudden change in the conversation as soon as the words left his mouth. Her rational self understood that trust was something to be earned, especially having grown up on the streets, and that Spot was just letting her know where she stood but Owl rarely allowed her rational self to lead. Instead her irrational emotions spilled over. Her anger rose to cover the hurt, "Did I do something today to show that I ain't trustworthy, Conlon? Cuz I think I was pretty damn good."

Spot raised an eyebrow at her attitude, "You're assuming I have to explain myself to you." He stood up and faced her, "Let's get something straight, goily. This ain't the Bronx. If Keys let you talk to him like that, that's his problem but in Brooklyn, you don't get to be a bitch to Spot Conlon."

Owl ignored the little voice that told her to apologize and walk away. "I think I deserve some explanation for the sudden attitude."

Spot snorted, "I don't have to give you anything. I'm letting you live here for Christ sake! You should respect me."

"Respect should be earned, Conlon. You have been hot and cold all day. I don't know what the hell to think of you," Owl spat at him. "Yesterday you agree to let me stay and then today all I get is suspicion. Why let me stay in the first place then?"

Spot shook his head, "A real man ain't gunna let some goil stay on the street if he can help her."

Owl laughed coldly, "So it was about being a better man than Keys? I shoulda known that Spot Conlon wouldn't help someone if it wasn't beneficial for him."

Spot glared at her as if she had two heads and shook his head. He didn't say anything for several moments before he coldly spoke, "I will find out all about your time in the Bronx and I will find out if Keys sent you here as a spy." He turned and walked towards the lodging house.

Owl watched Spot stalk away and placed her head in her hands in defeat. The adrenaline from the fight was fading and she was bombarded with emotions, the most prominent of which was embarrassment. Embarrassment for letting her emotions getting the best of her. Embarrassment for letting Spot see that she was too weak to keep her emotions in check. Embarrassment for acting like a fool.

"A rational person would see he is just trying to be a good leader," Owl mumbled to herself, "But no, we can't be rational can we."

She knew that although Spot had the power to throw her to the streets, he wouldn't. He was too big of a person to let his emotions rule how he lead and dealt with his newsies. That's part of what made him such a great leader.

As she sighed and stood up, she saw Flips appear to her right. She shook her head, "You're turn for babysitting duties?" Flips simply raised an eyebrow in response.

Owl frowned and turned to head to the lodging house when she realized that she didn't know the way back. She turned towards Flips who smirked. He began walking and Owl followed silently several steps behind him. She vowed to herself that tomorrow she would become more familiar with Brooklyn. And that she would gather the courage to apologize to Spot.

A/N: Yay, another chapter down. Please review! If you think it sucks, tell me what I'm doing wrong. If you think it rocks, tell me what I'm doing right. Or if you just want to say hi. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Standing in line at the distribution center, Owl felt as though she was going to fall asleep on her feet. Even the dull roar of the newsies trading stories while waiting for their papes could not keep her awake. She was leaning on Lily's bony shoulder in spite of the fact that Lily was unreasonably chipper for this time of day, as she apparently was every morning. Lily playfully shook Owl's head off of her shoulder for the fourth time, "No sleep, huh?"

Owl grunted irritably in response. When she had returned to the lodging house the evening before, Lily was lying in her bunk reading. Owl, more in need of someone to vent to than because she trusted her, explained her argument with Spot. Their discussion and Lily's subsequent advice had made Owl realize that she was a good girl to hang around. Owl had then spent the rest of the evening sulking in her bunk. She had spent the night tossing and turning. She had been contemplating her argument with Spot but that was not all that had kept her from sleep. She spent a long portion of the night thinking about her few friends in the Bronx. The only person she was truly worried about was Vic. As it had been several days since she left, Keys would have heard she was in Brooklyn and would know that Vic had been the one to help her there. Keys was not the type to let something like that go lightly. After worrying about Vic, her mind would return to her argument with Spot. She felt bad about being so unreasonable but her pride kept her from doing anything about it. Apologizing was the right thing to do but Owl couldn't bring herself to actually doing it.

A motion brought Owl out of her thoughts and back to the present. Lily was nodding in response, "I hoid you moving around all night. You should try tea. It always helps me sleep." She glanced at Owl and saw the dark circles under her eyes. It saddened her to see Owl so obviously stressed about something that could easily be solved. Lily looked around and leaned towards Owl, whispering so others wouldn't hear, "Just apologize."

Owl's head shot up and she glared at Lily. "I thought we agreed not to discuss it," she growled. It came out harsher than she meant it to and she sighed, aware of the fact that it was herself she was irritated with, not Lily. "I'm sorry. I will, I swear. I just…don't…..really know how." She nodded in Spot's direction, "I mean, he always is with forty other newsies." She smirked ruefully as she saw Spot joking with those around him. "Our argument obviously isn't bothering him much," she said playfully. Resorting to humor was one of her many bad habits.

Lily laughed, "You do realize Spot Conlon's world don't revolve around you, right?"

A smile crept its way to Owl's lips and she turned back to Lily, "I could only dream," she joked. She smiled innocuously at Lily, "I was just thinking that since it isn't bothering him, maybe an apology ain't necessary." A glance at Lily showed that her comment had only earned her a glare. After a moment she sighed, "I suppose I could be an adult about this and just go up to him or something."

Lily shrugged, "Well here's your chance."

Owl glanced over to see Spot walking over to them, papes in hand. He stopped in front of them and nodded at Lily. "Flips is waiting for you when you get your papes, Owl."

As Spot turned to leave, a sharp jab from Lily's elbow prompted Owl to open her mouth, "Spot, wait." He turned and looked at her expectantly. "I…um…I just…" Owl stumbled, "Ok." Spot simply raised an eyebrow before walking away.

When he was out of earshot Lily snorted, "That was beautiful. I hope when we argue, I can get an apology as good as that from you."

Owl shot her a glare, "Shut up. I'll do it at lunch." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as she bought her papes.

Several hours later, Owl entered the diner for lunch. A glance around showed Spot had yet to show up which left Owl at a loss. While selling, she had developed an apology strategy. Since apologizing had never been her strong suit, setting up a plan for it had always made it easier. In her strategy, Spot had already been here and she had simply walked up to him, apologized, and gone to eat. Now Owl was unsure how to proceed. She spied Lily at a table with a male newsie whom she had yet to meet.

As she walked over, she took the opportunity to study the young man. He had jet black curly hair raggedly cut short to his head. A cap sat on his head, hiding what a true disaster his hair cut was. He was talking animatedly to Lily who was more interesting in her food than anything the boy was saying. Lily perked up as she saw Owl walking her way. The young man turned to see who Lily was looking at allowing Owl a chance to look at his face. He had a wide nose and, Owl couldn't help but notice, very attractive lips. His dark chocolate eyes followed her to the table where she sat next to Lily.

"Apologize to Spot yet," were the first words out of Lily's half-full mouth.

"How many times do I gotta tell you? Don't talk with your mouth full," the young man grumbled. He turned to Owl and held out his hand, "Snaps. You're Owl."

Owl nodded and glared at Lily as she shook his hand, "That's me name. You'll have to excuse Lily. She ain't got any manners." Owl kicked Lily gently under the table.

Snaps laughed, "I have been trying to teach this goil since the day she got here. No use though, she don't care what anybody thinks." Owl noticed him staring behind her and she turned to see who he was looking at. It was Flips. Owl turned back with a raised eyebrow. Snaps smiled, "I could never sell with him. Too quiet."

Lily snorted, "Better than selling with you. You never shut up."

Snaps shrugged and turned to Owl, "I hoid you spent the night in Manhattan before you got here. Did you see me brother? Boots? He's kinda hard to miss in that crowd."

Owl shook her head, "Never seen him, but I was only there for one night." She stole a pickle slice from his plate, "Ain't it weird having your brother sell in 'Hattan while you're here?"

He shrugged and pushed his plate towards her, "After our ma died, we both came to Spot to see if he would let us sell in Brooklyn which of course he did. Boots didn't like it here. Left after he had a rough night. He always says he spent a month here in one night."

Owl quietly pondered how someone could spend a month here in one night when the clanging of the door caused the three to turn their heads to see who entered. Spot and three others noisily entered the diner and found a table at which to sit. Owl nervously turned back to Lily and Snaps, her apprehension of having to apologize to Spot having been forgotten during their conversation, now returning. She glanced at Lily who was giving her a pointedly obvious glare. After a moment she sighed. "Fine, you're right. And I hope you know that I hate you," she mumbled as she rose from her chair. Lily smirked smugly in response.

Owl felt her stomach tense as she approached Spot's table. Why do apologies have to be so damn hard, she lamented inwardly. Thankfully, the walk to the table was short and Owl paused awkwardly in front of it. The conversation ceased as four critical pairs of eyes turned on her. Owl decided it would be easier if she only looked at Spot, "Uh, Spot, can I talk to you about something?"

The snickering from the three other newsies told Owl exactly what they thought she wanted to "talk" about. Owl felt herself bristle at the unspoken accusations and assumptions about her character but instead of lashing out as she wanted, she ground her teeth together and impatiently waited for Spot to speak.

The young man in question leaned back in his chair and smirked at her, enjoying seeing her fidget. "I'm sure me boys would love to hear anything you have to say, Owl."

Owl groaned inwardly, chastising herself for ever having thought that Spot Conlon would make an apology easy. As much as she wanted to stalk away, Owl knew she would only have to try again later. She sighed, "Well Spot, I…um….I just…." She glanced at the three others who were waiting with smirks on their smug faces to hear what she had to say. After taking a deep breathe, she turned to Spot, "I wanted to apologize. You know, for yesterday."

Spot's eyes searched her face before he spoke. Owl nervously fidgeted with her fingers. What is he waiting for? she wondered silently. After a moment he stood up, "Let's walk." After a glance at Lily and Snaps who were unhelpfully staring at their food, Owl followed Spot out of the diner and into the streets of Brooklyn. As the streets became less familiar, Owl unconsciously inched closer to Spot.

"I appreciate the apology," Spot said as he slowed to a stop. Owl saw that they had arrived at the docks. She frowned when she realized Spot had taken a back route. "Always trying to throw me off," she mumbled to herself.

"I ain't gunna say its okay," Spot continued, "Because your behavior ain't okay. You can't act like you did in the Bronx." His voice was gruff. Owl supposed that all leaders had a voice they used for chastising and a voice for getting what they wanted. Owl decided she liked Spot's silky tell-me-what-I-want-to-know voice better.

Owl felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment at the admonition from Spot and at her thoughts. She tugged on a piece of her hair for a moment as she judged the best way to respond, "I understand, Spot." It seemed the simplest response and least likely to incite any anger.

Spot turned to her, "It would make your apology even more sincere if you told me."

"About the Bronx?"Owl questioned automatically in spite of the fact that she knew his response. Spot nodded silently.

Owl bit her cheek as she contemplated. Any loyalty she felt to the Bronx should have been shattered with the way Keys had treated her. The only loyalty she really felt was to Vic, who had always been her best friend. Her new loyalties lay with Brooklyn and Spot Conlon. She would have to prove it eventually. Hell, she would have to tell her story eventually. His birdies would tell him everything anyway. She sighed in resignation and sat down on the edge of the dock, "It's embarrassing, you know? He was a bastard and everyone knew it yet I was shocked when he acted like one."

Spot silently sat next to her and nodded for her to continue. "He took me in when no one else would. For this, I always saw him as my hero. What a lie that was," she added bitterly. "It was nice at first. I was the only girl and he treated me real good. You know. Telling the boys not to swear around me, or yelling at 'em if they said anything rude." She paused and looked at her nails. After a moment of organizing her thoughts, she continued "Then other goils started showing up. I didn't mind at first but they all treated him like a god, and I think that's when it all changed. He would sleep around and when I asked him why, he said because it was his right. He started drinking every night. I just pretended it was a phase. I could just pretend until he started hurting the goils. I didn't lie to Jack when I said he never hit me out of anger. But out of jealousy? Fear? Then he would hit whoever was near him."

Owl paused as she felt Spot's hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and saw his eyes dance with anger, "A real man would never hit a goil." His voice softened, "Owl, I would never hit a goil. I hoid you was asking Cowboy about that. I wouldn't." Owl smiled softly and nodded. When she didn't continue, Spot pulled his hand off her shoulder, "So why did you stay until now?"

Owl shrugged, "It's hard for a goil with no family on the streets. I ain't got no talents. I can't sing or dance. I have too many morals to become a whore. I would have been treated worse in a factory. I guess I thought it was safest for me in the Bronx." She turned to him, "There were good times, Spot. Times when he treated me like a princess. His power just got to his head, I guess."

Spot nodded, "I'm sure there were, Owl. I'm sure there were." He turned and stared at the water. It was his sign that she had told enough for the time being.

Owl glanced at his profile and sighed inwardly. It was hard to fantasize about Spot's eyes when he now knew about her past. She wondered what he was thinking about so solemnly. Was it about Keys and the Bronx? Was it about her? Was it about his newsgoils in general? Or was it about his own past? Owl decided she would never know and turned to look out towards the water to contemplate her life.

Later that night, Owl was sitting with the girls several piers over from the boys. It had been a warm day and the girls who could swim were in the cold water washing the sweat and grime from their bodies. Although she knew how to swim, Owl was reluctant to jump in the cold water as she only had one other relatively clean outfit. When joking with the girls became dull, Owl turned her thoughts inward. After her talk with Spot, she was unsure how to act around him and felt as though she was cowardly hiding around the girls. She and Spot had stared into the water, each silently lost in their own thoughts until it was time to sell the afternoon edition. Spot hadn't said anything as he led her to the distribution center and handed her off to Flips. His lack of emotions or even words left her unsure of her place in Brooklyn.

Because she was sitting deep in thought, Owl didn't notice someone creeping slowly behind her. Owl heard the creak of the boards on the dock and turned around but before she could see anything, she was flying through the air into the water. The shock of the cold water caused her to gasp as she plunged downward. For a moment, Owl couldn't move as she sunk further into the water. As soon as she got over the shock of the cold water, Owl quickly swam to the surface, sputtering and coughing once her head emerged. As she glanced to where she had been sitting, she heard fits of laughter from the other girls and saw Spot standing on the docks where she had been with a smug smile on his face. Owl burst into laughter herself as she tread the water. Spot tipped his hat at her, "I just wanted to welcome you to Brooklyn."

A/N: Thanks for reading! You know what is even better than reading? Reviewing. They make me happy. Even if you just want to say, hey this sucks, I would love to hear from you. I would of course love it even better if you said, hey this is amazing but I just love reviews in general.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

It had been several days since Owl had arrived in Brooklyn and she had begun to develop a routine which made her feel as though she may have found a home. In the mornings she would sell with Flips. Lunch would entail gossiping with the girls, with the occasional flirtatious visit from Spot. Lily had assured Owl that Spot flirted with every newsgirl under his wing. Owl was relieved to hear this, yet at the same time felt a tiny twinge of jealousy that she told herself was irrational and she decided to pretend that it did not exist. It was plain to see that what Lily said was true. Spot would easily flirt with all of his girls, even those who were involved with a boy. Because of this, Owl had begun to think nothing of it when Spot flirted or winked at her across the room.

Afternoons would be spent once again under the watchful eye of Flips, who had yet to involve Owl in any sort of conversation that consisted of anything more than a few grunts. She had almost got him to talk about a game of poker he had won the night before but after several questions, he had simply ignored her. Evenings were spent lounging by the docks or in a poker game with boys eager to lose their money. Owl was slowly allowing herself to feel as though she could be safe in Brooklyn.

This particular afternoon was a break in the routine as Spot had Owl selling with a different newsboy. Flips was apparently off doing something for Spot. Owl assumed this meant roughing someone up. At first Owl had been relatively relieved and hopeful that this newsie wouldn't watch her like a hawk as Flips had and that maybe she would be able to have a conversation while she sold. An hour into the afternoon, Owl was missing the silent and watchful eye of Flips.

This newsie, who went by the name of End, gave Owl a creepy feeling. He was not doing anything in particular that was offensive or rude but Owl had a feeling in her gut that something was not right about him. When her mother had been alive, she had spoken about a woman's intuition. Owl didn't necessarily believe that women had special powers like her mother had but this feeling in her gut was one she could not suppress.

Owl knew nothing would happen as long as she had papes to sell but as the afternoon wore on, both her and End's stacks of papes dwindled. She surveyed him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was hardly paying any attention to her. In fact, he was ruthlessly flirting with a girl who looked as though she enjoyed the attention.

Owl frowned to herself. Maybe I'm wrong, she thought to herself. End hadn't done anything that would have even remotely put her on guard. Truthfully, he had been nothing but sweet to her the entire afternoon. Owl shook her head, disappointed at herself for her harsh judgment of him as she sold her last pape. Owl made a silent pact with herself to stop judging others.

End appeared at her elbow as soon as her last customer left, "Took you long enough," he joked. He began walking in the direction of the docks and Owl followed him. Although she had begun to know the streets of Brooklyn better than before, she could still easily get herself lost.

Owl ignored the feeling in her stomach that told her to walk away from End and scolded herself for being so jumpy. She smiled at him, "Well not all of us can con pretty girls into buying our last four papes."

End laughed and his laugh sent chills up her spine, "Maybe, but I don't have that pretty face of yours to use."

His compliment had come out of the blue and put Owl on guard. She laughed uncomfortably, "Thanks," she lied.

"Well, you are beautiful," he said. He nudged her into an alley, "Let's take a short cut."

Owl had gotten to know Brooklyn well enough to know that this alley was not a shortcut to the docks. Red flares went off in her brain. Owl saw that the other end of the alley was blocked by a maze of abandoned crates and boxes. Good for weapons but they made escape in that direction impossible. The only was out was back the way they had come into the alley.

"Me mother always told me to keep outta alleys," she joked, hoping to diffuse the situation she knew in her heart was coming. Owl turned to go back into the street but End was directly behind her, blocking her path, "What the fuck, End?" She bristled in his direction, her fists clenched. She knew that End was larger and stronger than her so she held in her urge to attack him. She mentally berated herself for not following her instinct and allowing him to get her into a deserted alley.

End was unaffected by her obvious anger. He laughed, "C'mon, Owl. I just thought we could have some fun." He leaned towards her, "I hoid your reputation in the Bronx." He raised his hand and caressed her face with his fingers.

Owl pulled away in disgust and rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?" She moved to walk past him but End blocked her path again. She knew that no one in the area would stop to help a screaming girl. In fact, most would run the other way and those who didn't would probably come over to watch. Owl knew she would have to depend on herself to get out of this situation. Since End was had the upper hand physically, she would have to talk her way out of this. She sighed, angry, at both End and herself for getting into this position. "End, I ain't gunna do anything with you in an alley," she reasoned. "Let me go."

End's eyes flashed in anger and indignation, "So you will fuck the trash in the Bronx but not me?" Although his reaction didn't startle Owl, his obvious rage made her heart race in fear.

"I didn't fuck anyone in the Bronx, End. And I don't plan on fucking anyone now." Owl spoke calmly but her mind was racing. She knew her reputation would cause problems and she vowed silently that she was never selling with anyone but Flips ever again.

End sneered in disbelief, "It doesn't matter. You're going to now."

Owl's mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head, "End, let me go." She brushed past him and was nearly out of the alley but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She gasped in revulsion and slapped him out of instinct. The sound echoed through the alley and Owl bit her lip in fear. Owl knew she had made a critical mistake. She expected End to hit her or kick her or something but he didn't. Instead he stared at her, his eyes flashing in anger, a red hand print bright against his grimy skin, his ragged angry breathing amplified by the bricks in the alley.

"End," she said quietly, yet firmly, "Let me go."

A steely voice floated into the alley, "You should listen to the goil, End." They both turned and saw Spot leaning against the entrance of the alley way. Owl felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment flood through her body. She absolutely loathed the idea of Spot seeing her as a damsel in distress. He stood and walked nonchalantly over to the two, "Now, if I rememba' correctly, Brooklyn newsies ain't scum who don't listen when a goil says no." He smiled at End, "Ain't that right?"

End's hand fell off of Owl's arm. As much as she wanted to step closer to Spot, she refused to show any sign of weakness. End didn't respond to Spot and suddenly Spot's cane came out of nowhere and struck End in the knees. End buckled and almost fell but was able to right himself. "Yea Spot, that's right," he mumbled once he regained his balance.

Spot glared at the newsie for a moment before jerking his head in an obvious dismissal. End quickly exited the alley and left. Spot turned to Owl and stared at her, obviously searching for the best response. Thousands of thoughts were running through Owl's head. Among the most common were what the fuck just happened and that's all Spot's gunna do? She kept her mouth closed as she knew that if she said anything, it wouldn't be the thank you that he deserved.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Spot exploded. "What the hell were you thinking letting him lead you into an alley?" He spoke quietly but his anger came through to Owl loud and clear.

"I didn't let him lead me into an alley!" Owl exclaimed in her defense. "It just happened," she added lamely. She felt her anger rush to cover her embarrassment and hurt caused by Spot's reaction. "Why did you tell me to sell with him if you thought he was going to do something?" she accused.

Spot arched an eyebrow at her outrage. "I thought you said you could handle yourself and I wouldn't need to look over your shoulder all the time," he countered calmly. Her rage obviously had a calming effect on him.

Owl bit her tongue in order to hold back a retort that would get her in trouble. She instead opted for a lame response running through her head, "I can take care of myself. I was handling it. I had it under control." She felt herself running out of the will to argue. Without Spot's angry responses, arguing seeming pointless and asinine.

Spot snorted, "It didn't look like it to me."

Owl begrudgingly acknowledged how true that was and grumbled softly, "Well, I would have had it under control in a minute anyway." She looked at her feet in embarrassment. This was not how she wanted Spot to see her.

Spot shook his head, "You need to learn how to fight."

Owl glanced up curiously. Spot was staring at her. He looked as though he expected Owl to argue about that as well. "I know how to fight but I wasn't about to fight with him since words were working just fine, Spot."

Another glance at Spot showed that he was frowning once again. "Well you should keep a weapon on you. All me goils carry slingshots. I'll teach you how to use one. I teach all me goils."

Owl was finished discussing the incident. She knew that she needed time to process how she felt about it before she resorted to anger once again and started yelling at Spot. A change of subject seemed the best way to go. "It seems like a lot of work to have goil newsies," she said cautiously. "What made you decide to have them?" She didn't truly expect him to answer but at least it would get him off the topic.

Spot looked at her in surprise. It was apparent that he hadn't expected her to ask. He stared at her quietly for a few minutes, a few long awkward minutes. Owl bit her cheek nervously while waiting for Spot to respond. "Would it surprise you to know that you're the first person to ask me that?" he asked softly. "Everyone just assumes it's because they're easier to fuck."

Owl shrugged, "I'm not very good at assuming so I don't do it much." She couldn't believe she was actually going to get an answer. Spot Conlon did not share why he did anything with his newsies. As a leader, there was no need to.

Spot sat on a carton before speaking, "Well, it's all because of one goil." Owl leaned against the wall next her him and waited for him to continue. Spot stared at the wall across from him, lost in memories of the past. "About a year ago, a goil came to me while I was selling one day. She was a frail goil, maybe fifteen. She looked like ain't eaten in days." He shook his head and placed his head in his hands, "She wanted to be a newsie. I laughed and brushed her off." He paused, lost in his thoughts. "I don't think I will ever forgive meself."

He paused and glanced at Owl. She was selfishly relieved that she didn't see tears in his eyes. A crying Spot Conlon would have been too much for her to handle. Spot continued, "Two days later I was walking near the docks and saw them pulling a body out of the water. I didn't think much of it because they pull a body out almost once a week. I got close to see who it was. It was her." He closed his eyes before continuing, "You could barely recognize her. She had been beaten and her body was swollen from the water. But I knew it was her. Her eyes are what I remembered. Haunting eyes, pleading with me to help her. But I didn't."

Owl was at a loss for what to say. She hadn't honestly expected him to actually tell her and she certainly hadn't expected a story like that. Owl placed a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't know, Spot."

He lifted his head from his hands and shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I could have helped and because I didn't, she's dead, Owl." He glanced at her and smiled softly, "That's why I have goils. I won't let another goil be hurt if it's in my power to help them. If they're me newsies, at least I can keep track of them and control them to some extent. Keep them from getting hurt." He turned back to stare at the wall across from him.

"What was her name?" she asked quietly.

Spot snorted in disgust, "I never even knew."

He appeared lost in his thoughts and Owl contemplated remaining silent but she couldn't. "Don't take this the wrong way, Spot, but why tell me?"

He shrugged, "Because you asked. If you respect me enough not to assume like the others, you deserve to know the truth, unlike the others."

Owl nodded in spite of the fact that she didn't really understand. If she were the leader of Brooklyn, she wouldn't be telling her secrets to someone she didn't know and probably didn't trust. A voice floated through her head; Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. Owl frowned at the thought. Spot utterly confused her; claiming not to trust her motives yet telling her secrets about his past. Owl sighed, knowing that she would probably never know what went on inside the head of Spot Conlon.

Spot stood and his movement pulled Owl out of her thoughts. "Let's get back," he said. Owl noticed his voice was no longer quiet as it had been while he had been telling his story. Instead, he was using what Owl had dubbed his leader voice. It was an obvious sign that the subject of the girl was closed.

Owl followed him out of the alley silently. Spot turned to her once they were on the street, "I promise I won't take you though any back alley short cuts." Owl glanced up in surprise and saw a smirk on Spot's face.

Owl laughed and felt the tension drain out of her, "Thanks." Spot simply smiled as he led her home.

A/N: I was able to get this chapter out quick because of all of your reviews! What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know by clicking the button and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

The cool breeze that blew in from the water felt refreshing against Owl's flushed skin. The day had been another rather warm one which meant that all of the newsies were gathered at the docks. Owl had just arrived and was debating whether or not to join the girls swimming or to join the poker game Sparks had started at the boys' dock. After a moment, her decision was made. Although swimming would be wonderfully refreshing and would cool her off, watching the boys clamber in and out of the water always made for a pleasant pastime. No one would blame her for it. Some of the newsboys had damn nice bodies and they weren't afraid to show it.

As she made her way over to the mass of red curly hair that marked where Sparks was playing, Owl noticed Flips climbing out of the water and was in for a surprise. His usually attractive face was marred by a large bruise covering his left eye. His black eye told Owl that she was correct in her assumption that he was muscle for Brooklyn and he had been off being muscle for the past two days. She had sold with Snaps today because Flips had once again been off doing an errand for Spot. She walked over to him, "Nice shiner." A full conversation with him was unlikely but Owl refused to give up trying.

Flips shrugged nonchalantly as he stood glistening with water, "He looks worse." Three word answers were good for Flips so Owl decided to press on. Besides, Flips was pure muscle and looking at him while water was rolling off his skin was not an opportunity Owl was about to pass up.

Owl laughed at his comment, "I wouldn't doubt it." There was an awkward silence while Flips stared at her. Owl laughed uncomfortably, suddenly regretting her decision to talk to him.

After a full minute of awkwardly staring at her, Flips glanced around and leaned a little closer, "Look, Spot told me what happened yesterday. Just so you know, Spot says I'm your permanent selling partner."

Owl raised an eyebrow. That was the most she had heard Flips say in one sitting. It almost negated the fact that she was slightly hurt that Spot had told him what happened to her. She didn't particularly want everyone to know she messed up. "Well if that's what Spot says," she said.

Flips nodded and turned to walk away. On an impulse Owl grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her inquiringly, "I just wanted to let you know I appreciate that." Owl spoke quietly to avoid embarrassment. "You selling with me, I mean." Flips gave her half a smile before leaving.

Owl was slightly surprised that Spot cared enough to make Flips her permanent selling partner. Since she had been in Brooklyn, Spot's careless way of flirting with anything in a skirt and his similar attitude towards her had made her see him as a friend rather than a crush. She acknowledged to herself that certain comments from him still made her stomach flutter but she knew any feelings for him were pointless. It seemed unusual to her that Spot would make someone so obviously his bully her selling partner.

Owl shook her head at herself as she turned and walked towards the poker game. A roar of groans signaled that she had arrived at the end of a hand. Sparks turned up to Owl with a large grin plastered on her face, "Wanna join the boys in donating their money to lil' ol' me?"

Owl laughed but her response was cut off by Spot standing up from the group, "She can't. I promised her yesterday that I would teach her how to use a sling shot."

"Why what happened?" Sparks asked as she looked in between the two. Her expression made it obvious that she suspected something had occurred.

"Nothing," Owl said quickly. She shot Spot a warning glance. She hadn't told anyone what had happened the previous day with End and didn't intend to. She was embarrassed enough by the fact that Spot knew about it and she did not want anyone else to know she had been lured into an alley. After a subtle nod of acknowledgment by Spot, Owl turned back to Sparks who was eyeing her curiously, "I just figured I should learn. You know how Brooklyn is known for them." Owl knew that most of the newsies would think it was a ploy to get Spot alone with her. She hoped Sparks believe otherwise. Even though she had only been in Brooklyn for several days, she respected Sparks and her opinion.

Her comment earned a spattering of bragging from the group about Brooklyn's skills with their sling shots, both literally and figuratively. As the comments settled down, Sparks began to deal a new game of poker and Spot and Owl were forgotten. Spot took the opportunity to lead Owl a ways down the pier.

"Thanks for not saying anything," Owl ventured after minute of silence.

Spot shrugged, "It ain't my story to tell." He paused near the end of the pier and leaned against his cane as he looked at her.

"You told Flips," Owl pointed out. She didn't say it out of anger but out of curiosity. She leaned back against a pillar opposite Spot.

"Flips wanted to know why I pulled him off his assignment to sell with you," Spot said casually.

Owl glanced at him suspiciously. She wondered why Spot would pull Flips from an assignment for something as pointless as selling with one of his newsies. "Why would you pull him?" she asked cautiously.

Spot smirked, "Well, I need someone to keep you from trouble." It was apparent that Spot wasn't going to give her a real reason and that annoyed Owl.

Owl scoffed at his remark, "I ain't gunna get into trouble. Even if I do, I can defend myself just fine." Owl was beginning to suspect that Spot wanted Flips to work with her just so he could watch her. Did he really not trust her at all? Even after they had shared their pasts with each other?

"Sure you can." Spot shot her a teasing glance, "Except you don't even know how to use a basic sling shot."

His glance caused her to smile and dismiss her suspicions. He looked just like a small child who knew he was playing with fire after being told not to. "I never said I needed to learn to use a sling shot, Spot. You just assumed." She pulled her sling shot out from her skirt to show him.

Spot chuckled, "Well you probably need improving. Everyone knows the Bronx don't know anything about sling shots," he taunted.

"Who said I learned in the Bronx?" Owl picked up a rock from on the pier. She looked around and saw a pillar the appropriate distance away. She took a moment to aim and a quick thud assured her that she had hit her target. She turned to Spot who was shaking his head.

"Your technique is way off." He walked over and aimed for the same pillar.

Owl rolled her eyes, "I don't see how what you did was any different from what I did." She raised her eyebrows at him in a playful challenge.

"This is what you did." He put the sling shot close to his face and pulled further back than was necessary. His release was rewarded with a plop as the rock flew into the water. It was a ridiculous attempt. He turned to her with a smirk.

Owl frowned. Determined to prove him wrong, she grabbed another rock and took aim. "Wait," she heard.

Spot appeared behind her. He adjusted her arm slightly. His nearness suddenly made Owl aware of how interesting Spot smelled. It was a mix of sweat and ink. Owl couldn't decide for the life of her if she loved it or was repulsed by it, or at least that's what she told herself. Her other hand was suddenly captured in Spot's as he adjusted her aim. "Now try," his voice floated into her ear and Owl suddenly became aware of the change in his voice. It was silkier and deeper than he generally used and it put Owl on edge.

"It's hard to try with your smelly arms harassing me," Owl choked out. Spot moved away with a chuckle. Owl released and was rewarded by a solid thunk against the wooded pillar. She turned to Spot and looked at him warily.

He was standing less than a foot away. "I don't think my arms smell that bad," he smiled at her as he said it. It was a smug smile. He knew he didn't smell bad.

Neither do I, Owl thought to herself. "Well, they were distracting me." She muttered as she looked away. She refused to look at him and acknowledge to his smug face that his arms most certainly did not smell bad.

"You were distracted by how close I was to you?" Spot asked.

Oh god, that was not what I meant, she thought. "I didn't say that." Owl bit her cheek. This conversation was taking a turn for the worse. Owl had an inkling where it was going but she hoped that if she refused to acknowledge it in her head, it wouldn't happen in real life.

Spot moved closer, "It can be distracting when my body is pressed against yours." His voice was silky smooth and if she had not been so terrified, it would have sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

Owl's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" she squeaked. Her mind whirled. The conversation definitely had gone way past awkward and into the territory of not-supposed-to-happen.

Spot smirked, "We both know how you feel about me."

Owl forced a laugh in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "And just how do I feel about you?" Spot's eyes gave away exactly how he thought she felt about him. It suddenly dawned on Owl that he expected her to sleep with him as he thought she had done with Keys. Hurt that he would think of her that way, especially after what she had told him, flooded Owl's body. "You leaders and your egos," she said cynically.

Spot's eyes suddenly flashed in anger and his entire demeanor changed. Gone was the confident, smooth man who had been flirting with her. The young man standing before her now was a study of barely contained rage. "What the fuck does that mean?"

His sudden change in demeanor shocked Owl. She hadn't meant for her comment to mean much of anything except to show her disappointment in his behavior. She glanced at him, "Nothing really." Spot's eyes challenged her to defy him. Owl stumbled for the best way to answer. "Just that most leaders seem to think that every goil wants them," she finished honestly.

"You mean me and Keys," Spot lashed out. Owl could see his grip on his cane tighten to the point where his knuckles were white and she was filled with fear.

The reason for Spot's infamous reputation became obvious. Seeing him standing there, glaring at her, seeming as though he could barely contain his anger, made Owl feel as though she were on the verge of something very, very bad. Anger flared up at the fact that this situation came seemingly out of no where. "Spot, that's not what I said," she said exasperatedly.

Spot eyes were suddenly cold. Owl recognized it as him distancing himself from the situation. She herself did it when she was about to say or do something she knew that she would regret. "That's what it sounded like to me," Spot said coldly.

Owl couldn't hold back her anger anymore and she exploded, "Well you both seem to think you deserve to get in my pants." She knew it was low comparing Spot to Keys but he was being mean and hurtful and Owl wanted to hurt him back.

Spot whipped his cane against a pillar, "That's enough, Owl." He looked deadly in that moment. Owl had never seen anything so beautiful yet so utterly terrifying at the same time.

She should have stopped but her anger, as usual, pushed her to continue. "That's what this was about though, wasn't it?" She paused for Spot's reaction. For a moment, his eyes soften and Owl knew that it was the truth and she felt nothing but hurt. "I can't believe you would think that of me," she said softly.

Spot grabbed her arm and shook her harshly, "I said that's enough!" He pushed her away and stared at her angrily. Owl could see the wheels turning in his head. He suddenly shook his head in disgust and walked down the pier.

Owl stood open mouthed as Spot stalked away. That conversation had definitely taken the worst road possible and she felt utterly helpless and miserable.

A/N: This chapter took a little longer than I wanted it to. I couldn't get it right. Thanks for all the reviews! If you didn't review, you can always start now.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

Two days had passed since what Owl had dubbed "the incident" and Spot had yet to speak to her. In fact, every time Spot that saw her she received a glare that sent chills down to her toes. For that reason, she tried to stay out of his way as much as possible. If he was in a room, she left it. If he passed her on the street, she moved to the other side. She hadn't told anyone about the incident but it was obvious to anyone and everyone that Owl was no longer on Spot's good side.

In spite of the fact that Owl had several friends, Spot's attitude left Owl feeling utterly alone and hopeless. Owl had devised a plan to make herself feel better. She was going to go the Bronx to visit Vic. He was always in the back of her mind and Owl was constantly wondering if he was safe or if Keys had thrown him out. She knew it was unlikely that he had been kicked out as she would have been the first person he would have come to but she was still worried. She realized that Flips would quickly tell Spot that she was not around and she would get into trouble but she needed to see a friendly face.

Owl woke earlier than any of the other girls and snuck out of the lodging house. She knew one of Spot's birdies would alert Spot quickly so she moved in the early morning shadows and moved swiftly.

It took her awhile to get into the Bronx. It was mid-morning by the time she slowed her pace. She hoped that Vic would be in one of his usual selling spots and that she wouldn't run into another newsie.

He wasn't in the first place she checked. His usual selling spot was on a corner in front of a barber shop. Owl wasn't disheartened since she knew of at least three other places Vic frequented. After twenty minutes of searching, she realized Vic was nowhere to be found. Her mind started racing and she began to pray that he hadn't been hurt. Owl wandered aimlessly while she thought.

A familiar voice wafted through the air, "Three headed cat born in local home." Owl glanced up hopefully and was rewarded with the sight of Vic selling a block ahead of her. She looked around and saw that she had unconsciously wandered to her old selling spot.

As if on cue, Vic spotted her. "Owl!" Vic ran over and picked her up in a hug, "I was wondering if I was going to have to sneak to Brooklyn in order to see you." He set her down and looked her over.

Owl laughed, "You would." She hugged him again, "I missed you. Are you okay? Did Keys find out you helped me? How is everything?" The questions burst out of her. For as long as she could remember Vic had always been there and not having him around for the past couple days had bothered her more than she was willing to admit.

Vic smiled softly at her ,"Slow down, goil." He glanced around before speaking, "Everything is….the same," he finished cautiously.

Owl frowned and se bit her cheek, "What happened when he found out?" Her mind had created thousands of scenarios in which Vic had been hurt or worse.

Vic shrugged, "He yelled a lot." Owl gave him a doubtful look. "Threw some things," Vic added. Owl sighed and pushed a lock of hair away from his forehead. He paused, "You know that I would have taken you there myself if I could have." He looked at her earnestly and any negative thoughts she may have had against him for not helping her more were gone.

Owl smiled softly at him, "I know." She shook her head, "But then you would have had to stay in Brooklyn. Keys never would have let you set foot in the Bronx again." She looked around at her old selling spot and the feeling of nostalgia began to overwhelm her. She sighed, "So are they…." She trailed off, not really wanting to know if Keys and Amber were still canoodling.

Vic shrugged and gave her a meaningful look, "It don't matter."

Owl nodded, "No, you're right. I'm in Brooklyn now so it don't matter." She smiled at Vic. She had known that he would make her feel better about Brooklyn and that's exactly what he was doing. It's what he always did.

Vic shifted he papers to his other hand, "How does the infamous Conlon treat you?"

Owl paused. That was a loaded question. She searched for the most politically correct way to answer, "Well, he treats all of his goils real good. I ain't scared of him like everyone is with Keys." As much as she longed to throw her arms around him and cry about her fight with Spot, she knew that if he knew about it, it would take an army to stop him from going to Brooklyn and confronting Spot.

Vic eyed her warily, "I guess if you're safe that's all that matters."

"Yea," Owl said softly.

There was a five second pause before Vic spoke again, "How does he really treat you?" His glare challenged her to lie to him again.

Owl smiled. Vic always knew when she was lying. "He ain't bad." She bit her cheek out of nervousness. Vic wasn't going to like the truth. "He just," she paused and glanced at Vic who was still glaring at her. "He sort of believes the rumors about me and Keys and like everyone else in Brooklyn, assumes I'll sleep with him."

"Did you?" It didn't come out as harsh as she had expected and for that she was grateful. Owl should have known that Vic would be the one person who wouldn't judge her.

"No," Owl avoided eye contact with Vic, "And I told him I wouldn't and we got into an argument." There. She told him. That wasn't that bad, she told herself.

"Mariska!" Vic grabbed her arm, "You can't fight with Spot Conlon." He shook his head in frustration, "What if he kicks you out? Where will you go?"

That was far from the reaction she had anticipated. So much for him sticking up for her. Owl glared, "Well Victor, I don't think he will," she said starkly.

Vic shook his head and muttered exasperatedly, "You are just like mother."

Owl shot him a warning glance and hit his arm. "Victor! We agreed! What if Keys finds out? You need to stop talking," she whispered urgently. She glanced around and didn't see anyone who was paying any attention to them but that didn't mean that there wasn't a birdy lurking close enough to hear. They had kept their relationship secret for years and she wasn't about to ruin it now.

He frowned with a sigh. "Mariska, just don't do anything stupid."

She glanced around again, paranoid. His reaction and mention of their mother made her wish she hadn't come. Maybe this all had been a mistake. Ugh, and she still had to face Spot when he found out where she had been. "Look, I have to go. It's a long ass trek back to Brooklyn and Conlon ain't gunna be too happy when Flips tells him I'm gone." She turned to Vic unhappily. This conversation hadn't turned out to be the morale booster she had hoped it would be.

Vic frowned, "Flips? As in the famous Brooklyn muscle? Conlon has his top fighter following you?" He eyed her suspiciously and Owl knew that he believed she was hiding something from him.

Owl shrugged because she wasn't. Well not really anyway. "I think it's because he don't trust me." She certainly wasn't going to tell her brother what had almost happened with End. That, for sure, would lead to more trouble.

His eyes told her that he thought it was something more but he let the subject drop. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, "Be safe, baby girl." As he let her go, she quickly turned and walked away. She didn't want her big brother to see her cry anymore.

It had taken Owl less time than she had anticipated getting back to Brooklyn. She had been aided by a nice wagon driver who thought she was pretty and let her sit on his wagon most of the way. She hadn't allowed herself to think because she knew that if she did, she would end up wallowing in self pity. Once she crossed the Brooklyn bridge, she thanked the driver and headed down a street that would eventually lead her to the lodging house. She had been congratulating herself on the fact that she had gotten away with her little trip when none other than Spot Conlon himself dropped in front her.

Owl yelped and jumped back, "What the hell, Conlon! Where the fuck did you come from?" Her heart was racing. She hadn't even heard him creep up on her. How long had he been there, she wondered to herself.

Spot glared at her, "Why weren't you with Flips?" His voice was colder than usual and it worried Owl.

Owl searched her mind for an excuse. The ride back from the Bronx would have been a better time to do so, she scolded herself. "I needed a day to meself," she said lamely.

His eyes searched hers and Owl willed herself to look as innocent as possible. It must have worked because Spot's voice warmed by the slightest degree. He now spoke with the same degree of anger that he had been using for the past two days. "I told you, you don't get days to yourself. You don't even get five minutes to yourself."

Owl knew this could spiral into another argument if she didn't stop it. "I'm sorry," she said. She willed her eyes to water, "I just ain't been having a good couple days. I needed time to cry." She gave him a pitiful look. It wasn't too hard. It was the face she had been wearing around Brooklyn since their fight.

Spot's face softened for a moment, "Oh." As Owl's eyes continued to water, he became visibly uncomfortable. He floundered for something to say. After a moment he spoke, "You can't just go off by yourself."

Owl nodded a wiped her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve. She knew she look pathetic as she did it. It was one of the ways she sold her papes each day. "I know. It won't happen again."

Spot nodded and his gruffness returned, "It had better not." He turned and began to stalk in the direction of the lodging house. Owl shifted her weight from foot to foot, uncertain if she was supposed to follow. After a moment Spot turned, "Are you coming?" All gruffness was gone from his voice. Owl nodded and ran to catch up with him hoping they could at least make it there without a fight.

A/N: Thanks for reading! A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I absolutely love it! For those of you who haven't reviewed, you can always start now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

She couldn't believe it. She had cried, stomped her feet, and thrown a tantrum and it still happened. Well, she hadn't really done any of that but she wanted to. It just was not fair. She glared at the object of her disgust who was seemingly oblivious to her emotions. It wasn't so much the fact that she had to sell with him that made her upset, it was the fact that she couldn't sell anything with him around. Everyone flocked to him to buy their papers. Owl was trying every trick in the book yet Spot was still getting all of the customers. It was the fact that they were in his usual selling spot, she told herself. It had absolutely no reflection on her or her selling skills. She glared at him again and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

She hadn't been particularly shocked when Spot requested that she sell with him today. She had debated saying no for half a second but she knew that any request from Spot was more of an order. She had expected it after the stunt she pulled yesterday but she had hoped Spot would just tell Flips to be more careful. Unfortunately, Spot seemed to think he was the only one good enough to be her babysitter.

The fact that he was selling faster than her and was constantly being interrupted by his newsies was getting obnoxious. Since they had started selling that morning, six different newsies had stopped Spot for some reason or another. Most of it was mundane things which began to get on her nerves but there was one conversation in particular that Owl had eavesdropped on.

One of the younger boys had come up to Spot looking for End. At hearing his name, Owl had moved closer. She waved a pape in the air and yelled an unintelligible headline in an attempt to look inconspicuous.

She heard the tail end of the boy's speech once she got close enough, "So, I figured you would know where he sold since I ain't seen him lately."

Spot glanced in her direction and Owl turned to a woman walking near her acting as though she were trying to get the woman to buy a pape. Once he was satisfied she was not paying attention, Spot turned back to the newsies, "Sorry, Chicks, don't know." Owl's ears perked up once again at his lie. Spot knew where all of his newsies sold. Why was he lying to him?

The boy frowned, "Aw man. He owes me a buck." He looked up to Spot hopefully. His face made Owl's heart melt. It brought back memories of selling with Les in Manhattan. She waved another pape in the air as she wondered if Spot would let her sell with Chicks for a day.

Spot frowned and shook his head at the boy, "I wouldn't expect to get that back if I were you." The ominous way he had said it had caused Owl to glance at Spot who looked at her over the top of the boy's head. His eyes told her not to ask and for once she didn't.

Spot's taunting voice interrupted her ruminations, "Ain't you done yet?"

Owl glanced over at Spot who was grinning smugly, his arms empty. Her mouth dropped. He was done and she still had over half of her papes left. He had even started out with double what she had. She opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "Well maybe if you didn't steal all me customers I brought over with me good looks," she pouted.

Spot laughed, "Sure. That's the problem." A pretty girl passed in front of him and winked. Spot followed her with his eyes, "Since I seem to be holding you up, I think I'll get out of your way until you're done." He walked after the girl without even a glance back at Owl.

Owl shook her head. Typical. She began railing off headlines hoping that since Spot was no longer around, her sales would improve. She quickly discovered that they did.

While she was selling, she pondered the rumors around Spot. It was well known throughout the city of New York that Spot Conlon was a ladies' man. There were times, like just now, where that fact came through loud and clear. There were other times when girls like Kitty, not that she was naming names she told herself, would throw themselves at him and he would walk away in disgust. It was times like these when Owl wondered if it was all a façade. Perhaps it was his entire persona that was a façade. It certainly would explain how he could be so sweet when they were alone and so damn rude any other time. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and concentrated on selling.

She had about ten papes left by the time Spot wandered back. "Maybe I was the problem," Spot joked when she waved them at him.

Owl smiled and nodded. After a moment she spoke. "Is that one of your goils?" she asked bluntly. She bit her lip as she chided herself for not approaching the subject with subtlety.

Spot raised an eyebrow at her and he shrugged, "Is that what everyone says? That I have a lot of goils?" He lit a cigarette and took a drag, staring at her the entire time. It seemed like a challenge.

Owl paused before speaking. She knew what she wanted to say but Spot's unpredictable temperament made her wary. After she gathered a little courage she opened her mouth, "I don't care what everyone says. I care what you say." She bit her cheek nervously as she glanced at Spot.

Spot smiled teasingly at her but his smile did not reach his eyes, "I thought you were done with leaders."

His reaction gave her courage and she pushed on. "I am." She gave him a meaningful look before she continued ensuring that he didn't get any funny ideas just because she was curious. "I don't give rat's ass what Spot Conlon leader of Brooklyn says. Its plain old Spot I like talking to." She avoided eye contact, unsure of how he would react to her comment.

Spot stared at her for a moment and Owl knew he was ruminating. "What if they are the same person?" It certainly wasn't what Owl was expecting to hear. She had been anticipating something much different, maybe a joke. Was this a joke?

The look on his face stopped her from making a joke. He's being dead serious, she realized. She shook her head softly, "I don't think they are." Spot raising a questioning eyebrow. "I think one of them is a persona."

"Owl," Spot cautioned softly. It was a warning for her to stop.

She shrugged and let it drop. Spot's constant emotional flip flopping confused the hell out of her. She glanced at him and saw him take a seat on one of the benches along the street. He was chain smoking and staring off into space. Owl decided to let him be while she finished selling. When she was done he stood and motioned for her to follow him.

Spot glanced at her occasionally but Owl refused to be the first one to speak. Half of their conversations ended in a fight and Owl didn't want to be the one to bring another one on by saying something. After while Spot spoke, "Why don't you just believe like everyone else does?"

He didn't have to say that he was talking about his persona. Owl understood. She paused and thought about his question. It was one of the rare times that she really got to talk with Spot and he deserved to hear her honest opinion. She thought of all of the rumors and stories circulating about her. "Because," she said softly. "No one is ever who everyone says they are. Not completely." This was something she had learned in the Bronx quickly. Boys who everyone thought of as jerks were generally the sweetest once they let their guard down. Boys who everyone thought of as teddy bears were usually the ones you had to watch out for. Vic was the prime example. Everyone in the Bronx feared him as Keys' right hand man. In reality, he loathed nearly every minute of his time in the Bronx and was the sweetest young man. The only reason he had stayed was in order to keep an eye on her. The only reason he did the things did was to keep her safe.

Her train of thought had brought up feelings of guilt and nostalgia. She glanced at Spot and saw him as lost in thought as she had been. They walked companionably in silence.

After several minutes Spot cleared his throat. "I ain't never really had time for relationships. I'm always listening to this fight or that fight or dealing with Manhattan or with the Bronx." He paused and seemed uncertain what to say. "It's just easy to become what people say you are, especially if it's expected." His eyes silently willed her not to judge him in an unexpected moment of honesty.

Owl nodded. She had had this conversation with her father several times before he died and it had always stuck with her. "But doesn't your strength and integrity come from being who you want to be rather than who others say you are?" Or being who you should be instead of a lie, she added to herself. She was thinking about Vic again.

Spot shrugged, "Probably." He smiled regretfully at her, "But you can't be a good person and a leader."

Owl disagreed but she didn't say as much. She decided to try a different approach. "What's your real name?" Spot looked at her sharply, suspicious of the sudden change of subject. Owl smiled, "Mine's Mariska. It's Hungarian. Me mum came from Hungry."

"I know," he said gruffly. Owl rolled her eyes; even if Spot didn't know it, he would say that he did. Spot looked away, "Me ma called me Seamus."

Perfect. Owl smiled softly at Spot, "Don't you think Seamus can be a good person? Let Spot Conlon be the leader."

Spot shook his head and looked at her as though she were a child, "It ain't that simple, Owl."

"Maybe not." She shrugged. "But I don't think being a good person and being a good leader are mutually exclusive." She wished she could come up with an example but she could not.

Spot shook his head and smiled genuinely at her, "Has anyone ever complained that you make a guy think too much?" It was his polite way of letting her know the subject was being dropped.

Owl laughed and nodded. "My brother always does."

"Victor?" Her heart started beating as if she were running a marathon and she suddenly had a hard time taking a breath. All those years of keeping it a secret, was it for nothing? Her hands felt clammy and it took a moment before she gathered up enough courage to look at Spot, terrified. Spot smiled softly, "Did you really think you got away with it?"

Tears welled up in Owl's eyes as she searched for something to say. Part of her wanted to desperately try to explain while another part of her wanted to deny it with every part of her being. All those years, she lamented. She had honestly thought she had gotten away with it. Confusion filled her brain. Why was he bringing this up now? For what purpose? Finally she whispered, "How?"

"Flips followed you." He put his hand on her shoulder amicably, "You aren't in trouble, Mariska." She looked at him uncertainly. "I just don't understand why you hide it." He said simply.

Spot was being so sweet about it that Owl would have felt like a horrible person if she lied again. So she told him the truth. "You don't understand how it works there. If Keys knew…." She paused for a moment, lost in her memories. "Victor had been with him for a year before I showed up. When he convinced Keys to let me stay, he got suspicious. He just thought Victor liked me or something; he didn't know the truth. I didn't know this until later but I guess he used me to twist Victor into doing things that he didn't want to do. Horrible, horrible things. The type of things that people never forget or get over. Eventually we had to act like we had nothing to do with each other just so Keys would stop. I'm pretty sure the only reason Keys really even started dating me was to get at Vic," she suddenly realized. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she turned away, ashamed. "After awhile it got better. Then Vic and I could at least talk without Keys threatening Vic." She paused again, "If he knew…."

Spot put his hand on her shoulder, "He don't know. And he won't hear it from me."

Owl looked at him carefully. She felt closer to him than she ever had, suddenly overcome with emotion. She leaned over to hug him when Flips suddenly ran up to them. Owl backed away quickly, embarrassed. Spot stayed with his hand on her shoulder, oblivious to her discomfort. Flips barely paid her any attention and probably didn't even notice her and spoke directly at Spot, "We got a problem, boss."

Spot let go of her shoulder and turned to Flips who was panting, "There was an attack."

Spot didn't even glance back to her before he started running.

A/N: Oh no! Trouble is coming to Brooklyn….Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

He looked horrible. Both eyes were swollen, bruises had begun appearing all over his body, even his breathing was ragged. Every time he moved his upper body, he let out a moan of pain. Owl hoped his rib wasn't cracked or worse. If Owl believed in any god, she would have been praying.

She was sitting next to him holding his hand and murmuring comforting words. She didn't know the newsie but he had wanted someone to stay with him and she couldn't leave him alone. They were in Spot's room since it was the only room with privacy. When she and Spot had arrived back at the lodging house, they had found him lying on a couch surrounded by Brooklyn newsies. It only took one look at to know that he had been jumped by some professional muscle. Spot had ordered him moved to his room and then took everyone back downstairs to figure out what had happened and to give him time to rest.

Owl would have left with them but the newsie had reached for her hand. The gesture pulled at her heart and she had stayed with him. She didn't even know his name. She thought it was something like Eli or Extra, something with an E. She shook the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on nursing him. She dabbed at the cuts on his face with a washcloth while she cooed at him, "Shh, this won't hurt, sweetie." As she washed the blood away, she silently hoped for one of the other girls to arrive soon. Being a nurse had never been her calling. She was petrified that she would hurt him more and was tempted to walk out of the room every time he made a noise of pain.

He moved his head away from her cloth as he wheezed out, "Woman, get me Spot." Owl couldn't get mad at him in his condition and smiled softly at him as she shook her head. She hoped his gruffness was a sign that he was going to be fine. She continued to try to wipe away the blood but he growled at her. He tried to speak but stopped and grabbed his ribs again, moaning in pain. He reached for her hand again and squeezed it, in need of comfort.

Owl shook her head as she squeezed his hand back, "Shush, Spot will get here when he gets here. You know he can't be ordered around." Owl finished cleaning his face and opened his shirt to clean his chest wounds. At the sight of all of the bruises and cuts, silent tears began streaming down Owl's face.

Once she was finished, she opened the door and looked out in the hallway as she wiped any remnants of tears from her eyes. She saw Flips leaning near the door. Even while she was being a nurse she had a babysitter. She shook her head and whispered to him, "He won't settle down until he sees Spot. I'm worried he will hurt himself worse."

Flips nodded and turned to go find Spot. Owl turned back into the room and bit her finger nails nervously while she waited. She leaned against the wall next to the door, scared to get too close to the injured newsie. It only took a moment before there was a knock on the door and Spot walked into the room followed by Flips.

Spot walked towards her and nudged her shoulder, "How is he?"

Owl glanced at him in disbelief, "How should I know? I ain't no doctor."Spot shot her a warning glance. She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Lotta cuts, bruises. Maybe a cracked rib. I don't really know. Like I said, I ain't a doctor." She knew her irritability was stemming from her worry about the newsie's condition. What if he died and she had done nothing but make it worse? They should have brought him to a doctor to begin with, Owl thought.

Spot nodded to her before walking to the bed. "Hey Liver, how you feeling?" He sat on the bed where she had been sitting before.

So maybe his name didn't start with an E, Owl thought. It had an E in it at least. At least he was a lot calmer now that Spot was here. Liver turned to Spot and grimaced in pain, "You're gunna find him, Spot, right?"

Spot nodded, "Of course." He glanced at Flips and nodded. Flips opened the door and a newsie walked in. He was short, skinny, and was the most average looking newsie Owl had ever seen. She figured he had to be one of Spot's birds. Spot turned back to Liver, "Who was it?"

"I ain't never seen him before," Liver wheezed out. "Tall, dark curly hair, muscles, heavy accent." Owl felt her heart quicken and bit her lip out of fear. It sounded like….no, it couldn't be. She knew in her heart it was though. Don't say it, she thought, just don't.

Spot's bird shrugged, "With just that, there's no way to know who it was. Could have been anyone." Owl almost sighed in relief but knew it would give her away.

Spot nodded, "Anything else? Scar? Tattoo?" Owl bit her lip, hoping, praying again that he wouldn't say it.

"There was something else. A scar." Owl's heart fell to her stomach. Bliss. There was no doubt in her mind or heart that it was Bliss. She didn't even have to hear what the scar looked like. He had been an acquaintance of hers in the Bronx. She had to stop herself from gasping and covering her mouth or else Spot would know.

"He don't sound familiar." Spot's bird mumbled.

Spot turned to her, "Owl?"

She quickly shook her head, "Don't know him." She lied automatically, without thinking. As soon as she did, she knew it was a mistake. Why was she lying? She had no reason to protect him. She shook her head in confusion. Spot mistook it for a reassurance that she was telling the truth.

Spot's bird spoke up suddenly, "He's a Bronx newsie. He's pretty new, that's why I didn't recognize him at first." Owl imagined kicking him really hard in the shins out of retaliation.

They both turned to Owl. Spot's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Name?" he growled.

Owl was torn. She could try to deny it but Spot would find out the truth. She opened her mouth to tell him the truth but a lie came out instead, "I don't know him, Spot." She resisted the urge to shamefully look at the floor. She held Spot's harsh gaze until the bird spoke.

The bird shrugged, "It's possible she never knew him. The kid is new to the Bronx. He ain't been there but a month or two." Hope surged through her that she might get away with it. Spot was still glaring at her. She made her face look as innocent as possible until Spot looked away.

He turned to Liver, "Don't worry about anything. You rest. I'll take care of it." His voice was menacing and it sent shivers up Owl's spine. She was suddenly filled with dread and the knowledge that nothing good could come out of this. She glanced at Flips but he didn't seem to have been affected by anything that had been said. He walked back to the door and nodded for her and the bird to leave. She had no choice but to comply.

Owl was waiting for Spot in the hallway. She had to say something to him. Maybe she could stop it. She shook her head in disgust at herself. There was no way she could change his mind but she had to try. She had known the Bronx was going to start something. It had been brewing since the strike. Keys had been upset that Manhattan had gone to Brooklyn, declaring Spot Conlon as the King of New York. Keys thought it should have been him up there next to Jack at the rally at Medda's.

The door to Spot's room suddenly opened and Spot stepped out. He looked haggard and strained. He saw her and smiled softly, "Couldn't get enough of me, eh?"

Spot's eyes had lit up when he saw her and Owl's heart melted. She shook her head, she didn't have time to play word games with him. She needed him to understand what would likely happen. Owl grabbed Spot's arm desperately, "What are you going to do?"

The sparkle in his eyes disappeared. He looked down shook his head and Owl wasn't sure who he was saying no to. He glanced back up at her, "I'm not sure." He saw the hope in her eyes and sighed, "I'm gunna have to do something."

Owl shook her head and voice her worst fear, "But what if your retaliation leads to a war?"

Spot ground his teeth as he thought for a moment. Owl knew it wasn't the first time he was thinking it could happen. He turned to her and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "I can't do nothing, Owl."

"I know that but," she paused and realized that she did not know what to say. Spot was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he did nothing, it would be a sign of weakness and Keys would attack again. If Spot retaliated in any form, Keys would use it as an excuse to attack as well. She sighed and put her head in her hands. Damn Keys.

His voice broke her musing, "Owl." She glanced up at him and saw that his face had softened. He reached up and held her face in his hands, "Victor won't be hurt."

Owl pulled her head out of his hands and glared at him, "You can't promise that and you know it." She hated that he knew why she was so torn.

Spot sighed, "Listen, I know you're worried about him and that's why we're talking." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Right?" His last comment came out skeptically and Owl suddenly realized that he was probing to see where her allegiances were. She was slightly hurt but tried to tell herself he was being practical.

Owl nodded and let the hurt shine out through her eyes, hoping to make him feel at least a little bad. "Yes but, Spot, nothing good can come out of this." She grabbed his hands, fearful that he would get fed up and leave the conversation.

Spot shook his head sadly and tried to pull her into a hug, "Owl."

"No," Owl pulled away in frustration, "All that will come out any retaliation is blood and pain. And you know it. How can you let that happen?" Her voice was becoming louder and Owl knew she was on the verge of tears. Spot couldn't let a war break out, he just couldn't.

His voice was harsh, "I don't know what you want from me." His eyes flashed a mixture of confusion and frustration. He turned away from her and took a deep breath. Owl stood quietly, a tear slipping down her flushed cheek. When Spot turned around, he saw her face and sighed. "I can't do nothing," he said quietly.

She sighed and nodded, "I know, I know." She paused and thought. She just needed a day to go to the Bronx. Maybe she could fix this. She smiled at him, "All I'm asking is that you wait a day or two and think on it. Don't do anything rash. Don't let your boys do anything rash." She placed her hand on his chest, "Please, Spot."

Spot looked away in frustration and Owl knew he would agree. Spot looked back down at her and saw she had a soft smile on her face that melted his heart, "Okay."

Owl nodded and turned to walk away but Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "When you go see him, don't get caught."

Owl pulled back, her eyes wide in surprise. How did he know? Spot gave her a knowing look. She nodded slowly and walked away. As Spot watched her, he prayed that whatever she had up her sleeve would work and save Brooklyn from bloodshed.

A/N: Yay, another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. You all are amazing. Like it? Dislike it? Indifferent? Let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movies.

The Bronx did not look much different than Brooklyn. Both boroughs were dirty and filled to the brim with people. Brooklyn had more sailors and dock workers but that was about the only visible difference. It was the smell which made the boroughs so distinctive. Brooklyn smelled wet. Wet wood, wet people, wet animals. The Bronx, on the other hand, simply smelled. Owl hadn't really noticed it when she lived there but coming from Brooklyn where the smell of the water was never truly gone made the Bronx smell dirty.

Owl was slowly weaving in between street vendors in the local street market. She loved the market. All of the different colorful people always made for an eventful day of people watching. There was always some form of excitement to be found whether it was a brawl or simply listening to people haggle. Owl had another reason for being there. Wherever the market was, Bliss was sure to be close. She knew she would get in trouble when Spot found out she wasn't with Vic where he thought she was. Although she was worried that Spot would kick her out for disobeying him, she knew that if she was able to fix this, it would all be worth it.

Owl paused as a young child held out an apple to her. The girl's face was smudged with soot. Owl couldn't help but smile as the girl tugged at her heart strings. It was near lunch and her stomach was vehemently protesting her lack of breakfast. As she handed the child her money in exchange for the apple, the smell of whisky wafted through the air and Owl knew she was close. There was a bar near the market that Bliss liked to sell near. He, like many of Bronx newsies, had a slight alcohol problem. She quickly made her way to the bar and saw him near the entrance.

Bliss looked like a typical newsie until you saw his scar. It was a jagged scar across his face which he had received in a notorious knife fight. He saw her before she had the chance to open her mouth to call out to him. He stopped talking to the two newsies next to him and swaggered towards her, "Owl, what are you doing here?" He smirked and ran his eyes over her body, "Did you want to get some of this?"

Owl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Bliss had a bit of an ego. His nickname came from the way girls felt after they had spent the night with him, at least according to him. Owl had her doubts. "You know why I'm here, Bliss," she spoke calmly in the hopes of keeping the situation controlled. Bliss's temper was as notorious as Spot's ego. Her voice seemed to not make a difference as his green eyes darkened and his entire stance became defensive. Owl bit her cheek. Maybe confronting Bliss on his home turf had not been the smartest movie. She continued in spite of her reservations, "What happened? Or better yet, why?"

He shook his head in disgust, "Don't pull that, Owl." Her eyes must have betrayed her confusion because he added, "Don't play stupid. You lived here. You know how it goes. Keys says jump and you say how high."

Owl nodded, "I know, Bliss." She knew she couldn't blame him or he would shut down and nothing would be accomplished. She wished she had created a game plan before she got here. She took a shot in the dark, "But why did he order it?"

Bliss shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned against a building, "How should I know?" Owl knew he was going to make her beg for it and she frowned. His eyes danced mischievously, "Ask Vic." He smirked, implying for the millionth time that they were sleeping together.

Owl was used to the implication and it didn't even faze her anymore. When the accusations had begun, she had been disgusted but she quickly realized that her reaction only aroused suspicion that was something they couldn't afford. She spoke evenly, "I'm asking you."

He scowled and kicked at the street, "Owl, you ain't from here no more. This is none of your business." It wasn't a threat. It was a matter of fact but Owl still was hurt by it.

"Don't," she said simply.

"I don't know why you're asking. You know the answer." Bliss shook his head in resignation. He frowned at her as she glared at him, "This has been coming a long time, Owl. Spot deserves it."

It was the same rhetoric that Keys had been promoting since the strike and Owl was disappointed that she was shocked that Bliss believed it. She scoffed at him, "You don't really believe everything Keys is spewing, do you?"

"We all know it," he defended. He stood straight and pointed his finger at her as if warning her, "Spot thinks he is untouchable. It's time someone takes him down a notch." He added softly to himself, "Or twelve."

Owl shook her head in disbelief, "So you attack one of his newsies? How is that fair?"

Bliss laughed cynically, "Who said anything about fair, Owl?" He saw the look of confusion on her face and he rolled his eyes, "You know, you used to think the same thing."

Owl couldn't deny it. When she had been under Keys's spell, anything he said had seemed brilliant. This conversation was not heading where she wanted it to. A feeling of despair came over her as she realized there was nothing she could do that would change what was going to happen. She was near tears when she spoke, "That poor kid probably has a broken rib. Why didn't you attack Spot at least?"

The unshed tears in her eyes caused his face to harden again, "Use your head, Owl." He tapped his own head for emphasis. "What do you think would happen if we attacked Spot? Everyone would turn against us and there would be no more Bronx." He shrugged, "No one can prove it was us right now."

Owl shook her head, "Everyone knows it was the Bronx. Everyone knows it was you. What about that?" She tried a last ditch attempt to reason with him. "What if this causes a war?"

His face hardened and he spoke quietly, "And war is just what Keys wants." He paused as if a thought just occurred to him and looked her up and down slowly, unhappily. "Why do you care? You're safe in the bed of Spot Conlon. He ain't gunna let nothing touch you."

Owl's mouth fell open in shock, "What the fuck? Are you kidding me?" Rage flew through her body and she clenched her fists to keep from slapping the larger newsie. "Just because Spot took me in does not mean I'm gunna sleep with him," she growled.

Confidence flooded his eyes as he realized that he had her cornered, "Don't try to fool me. Keys took you in and you fucked him. Spot took you in. What do you think he expects?"

She ground her teeth and as she spat out, "You're disgusting." What hurt the most was that it was likely true.

"You're a traitor," he shot back.

Her eyes filled with tears again, "That was uncalled for, Bliss." She closed her eyes trying to force her tears away. When she opened them, she spoke softly, "I was forced to go to Spot."

The nastiness in his voice was overwhelming, "On a first name basis, huh? He must be amazing in bed."

The slap rang clear through the air. Before she had a moment to register what she had just done, Bliss threw her against the wall. Her head cracked against the brick with a sickening smack. Her world went black momentarily. When she regained focus seconds later, Bliss was standing over her, "Don't you fucking touch me you traitor whore. Get the fuck back to Brooklyn before I tell Keys you were here."

Owl looked around and saw that everyone on the street had turned away from the two fighting newsies. Of course she couldn't expect help in the Bronx, she scoffed. Owl stood slowly as Bliss turned and stalked away. She silently prayed she hadn't made things worse as tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Owl!" The shout rang across the street. His voice was filled with anger and disappointment and it hurt Owl to hear it directed at her. The second she appeared on the Brooklyn Bridge, Spot had seen her. He must have been waiting she thought. He stalked towards her, "Where the hell have you been? You weren't with Vic. Who the fuck did you go see?" As Owl got closer, Spot's eyes flashed in rage and she knew he had seen the blood. He stopped in front of her and turned her head slowly to inspect the wound. "What happened?" he asked after a moment. His voice was tense, "Who did this? Did you go see Keys?" The last question came out as an accusation.

Owl shook her head which was hard since Spot still held her chin in his hand. "No, not Keys." She looked him in the eyes, willing him to understand, "I needed to talk to Bliss."

Spot's hand fell and his fist clenched in rage, "He did this?" As Owl nodded, Spot began to shake his head and pace, "I'm gunna kill him. Two of me newsies. I'm gunna kill the bastard."

She reached for his arm, "Spot, calm down." She pulled him to a stop, "I slapped him and he just reacted." She stroked his arm slowly to calm him down.

Spot's eyes flashed again. "Are you defending him?" He spat out the accusation disgustedly.

Owl shook her head and glared at him admonishingly, "No, Spot. I just don't want to make things worse."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them, he spoke softly, "Owl, there is a huge hole in the back of your fucking head." He raised his voice and began to yell again. "How am I supposed to act? I never would have let you go if I had known you were going to see him."

Passersby were beginning to stop and stare. Owl knew that meant someone would soon alert the police, "Please, Spot. Calm down. I'm fine." She nodded her head in the direction of the people staring.

Spot shook his head and sighed. "I don't understand you. If I had done this…."

Owl grabbed his face and turned it towards her, "You wouldn't throw a girl, Spot." She spoke slowly and severely.

"That's not what I meant." He pulled his face away, "Why aren't you asking me to put a hit out on him? I would, you know."

Owl's eyes flashed, "Don't. That's exactly what Keys wants. He wants a war, Spot. Don't give it to him."

He walked towards the edge of the bridge and looked out. Owl followed and leaned next to him. "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked quietly. "If you have any suggestions, I'm open."

"Don't do anything." He glared at her disgusted. "I'm serious, Spot. Keep it contained. Don't let it get out among the newsies that it was the Bronx. If you aren't fazed by it, he won't do it again." Her face shone eagerly at the hope that the situation could be saved yet.

He shook his head, "You don't know that."

"It's worth a shot," Owl said desperately.

"Owl," he softly admonished. He turned back to stare at the water.

She moved closer until he was forced to look at her and pay attention. "Think about it. If he thinks it doesn't bother you, he won't use it to start a war." Spot gave her a doubtful look. "If he tried, every borough would turn against him. You could save lives, Spot."

Spot rubbed his face. After what seemed like several minutes, he glanced at her, "You can't go to the Bronx anymore. Not even to see your brother."

Owl felt the sharp pain in her chest but she nodded, "If that's what it takes, Spot. I just don't want a war." Besides, she thought, Vic can take care of himself.

"Neither do I, Mariska." He was staring out at the water again. His face seemed calm but his eyes were flashing in turmoil. Ignoring it went against everything he stood for and Owl knew it.

Owl smiled softly, "Everything will be okay." She brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

He turned and looked at her for a moment before he pulled her into a hug, "I will make it okay."

A/N: Yay new chapter. Sorry about the wait. School and all that jazz. Who woulda thought college would actually require you spending all your time doing homework? Crazy huh? Anyway, leave me a review. Tell me how much you loved it, hated it, were bored by it, missed me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

The conversation did not seem to be going well for Spot. He was trying not to show it on his face but Owl knew that he was losing his cool quickly. He was sitting on a chair in his room with a group of his closest newsies surrounding him in various states of agitation. Spot's two closest friends and advisors were also in the room. Sliver was pacing agitatedly across the room while the other newsie, Licorice, was glaring out the window. Flip was the only calm person in the room. He was leaning casually against the door next to Owl. The tension in the room was thick enough that Owl could taste it.

Spot had gathered them after dinner to discuss the situation with the Bronx. Owl had tagged along much to the dismay of Sliver and Licorice. She got the feeling there was some animosity towards her. If the situations were reversed, she reasoned, she would feel the same way. She still felt uncomfortable and unconsciously edged closer towards Flip.

The tension finally burst and Sliver spoke, "You're out of your bloody mind, Conlon." He had stopped pacing and was shaking his head in anger. Spot gazed at him quietly, waiting for him to say more.

Sliver's outburst seemed to give Licorice courage to speak against Spot as well. "You can't just expect us to sit here and do nothing." He stared at Spot who simply stared back. Owl could see he was calculating the best thing to say next. Or it was the calm before the storm. "It was an attack. If we do nothing, we look weak," Licorice growled.

Spot shook his head, "No, not weak. We look like it doesn't faze us." Licorice and Sliver scoffed causing Spot to stand up defensively, "If it doesn't bother us, there is no reason to do it again. It wouldn't make sense."

"And we still look weak!" Sliver exclaimed. "If we look weak, Brooklyn will fall. This gives the other leaders an excuse to attack us."

Before Spot had the chance to retort Licorice spoke up angrily, "You don't seem to understand what looking weak will do to us, Conlon."

He and Spot locked challenging glares. Spot's fists were clenched and he looked as though one wrong word would cause him to attack. Owl bit her lip knowing that would not end well. She glanced at Flip who seemed unfazed. The animosity in the room was too much for Owl. She nodded her head, indicating that Flip should say something. He raised an eyebrow skeptically but after a moment and sighed, "What if we put a hit out?" he asked loudly.

Owl frowned. A hit was not what she had been hoping for but it put a stop to the staring match at least. Spot and Licorice broke their glares and turned to Flip. He didn't move from his position but his eyes bore into Spot. Owl got the feeling he was communicating something deeper to Spot.

Spot nodded. "The fear of being a target could be enough," Spot mumbled to himself.

Owl held in the scoff that rose from her throat. No, she thought, it won't. No one in the Bronx would even think twice about a hit put out with no actual attempts. She held her tongue knowing that anything she said would only be refuted by Sliver or Licorice. Flip spoke up, "An actual hit." Owl turned to him, torn. A hit was violence and violence only begot violence. An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, as her mother said. But it could work. She looked down, lost in contemplation.

Sliver and Licorice exchanged glances, "A hit on Keys would fix this problem."

Owl turned to them, "No, a hit on Bliss." She bit her lip; she hadn't actually meant to speak. Everyone stared at her. Spot nodded, encouraging Owl to continue. "It doesn't have to be carried out by Brooklyn, right? The hit just has to be issued by Brooklyn. I'm sure there are a ton of newsies who owe us. It would send the message that no one can mess with Brooklyn and Key couldn't logically retaliate without other boroughs turning against him." She glanced at Spot who seemed to be lost in thought.

Sliver groaned in disbelief as Licorice sneered at her, "Are you really that dumb?"

She glared at him, "It would keep the most amount of people from getting hurt." She clenched her fist around the mug of coffee she had been holding.

Sliver laughed, "Don't worry girlie, Spot won't let anything happen to you."

"Fuck you." She spat the words at him and threw her cup at him.

The cup hit Sliver in the arm as the remnants of her coffee flew around the room. Licorice took a step forward as if to hit her but stopped as Spot slammed his hand on the table next to him, "Enough, all of you." He glared around the room, stopping for a moment when he got to Owl. Owl looked away angrily. "I'm still the leader of Brooklyn ain't I?" When no one said anything, Spot continued, "So we will do whatever the fuck I say."

Licorice spoke up, "But Spot…"

"No. No but Spots. You will all do as I tell you. A hit is what we are doing. Cowboy owes me a favor."

Sliver shook his head in frustration, "You never would have done this before. You would have attacked the Bronx itself at the first sign of trouble. We're Brooklyn for God's sake." When he saw his words were having no effect on Spot, he glared at Owl. "This is all your fucking fault."

Before Owl had the chance to respond, Spot spoke coldly, "That's enough Sliver. This has nothing to do with her. I ain't going to let some girl change the way I run my newsies."

Some girl, Owl thought angrily. She opened her mouth but was stopped when Flip touched her shoulder. She glanced at him and he shook his head once in warning. She frowned but stayed put with her mouth closed.

Licorice had been watching the exchange between her and Flip and spoke up, "Didn't you go to the Bronx earlier today?"

Owl opened her mouth, "Um.." The question had caught her off guard. She glanced at Spot. His stoic face gave no inclination as to what she should answer. She turned back to Licorice, "Um…yea. I did." She glanced at Spot again but his face hadn't changed.

Sliver caught on and spoke quickly, "Why?"

Her eyes flashed angrily as she realized where they were leading. Owl felt as though she were caught in a corner and reacted with anger, "That's none of your fucking business."

Their eyes told her that her reaction seemed to be what they had been looking for. Licorice turned to Spot, "See Spot, it has everything to do with her. Did she convince you not to do anything? Things with the Bronx didn't get out of hand until she came around."

"Yea, that's true." Sliver spoke smugly, "Maybe Keys is retaliating for taking her in. Kick her out and see if things get better."

Owl scoffed, "He doesn't give a flying fuck about me." The look of disbelief that they gave her made her even angrier. "He is attacking because he has had it in for Spot since the strike," she exclaimed.

Spot raised a questioning eyebrow out of Owl's sight. Owl was focused on Licorice and Sliver who were exchanging glances. They looked to Spot, "Quick to defend them, isn't she?" Sliver said quietly.

Owl felt her heart drop, "What are you saying, Sliver?"

Flips spoke coldly from his place against the door, "If you have something to say, Sliver, say it."

Owl's heart warmed at his words. You seem to have made a friend, she thought to herself. She gave Sliver a challenging glare.

"All I'm saying is that she got close to the heart of Brooklyn pretty quick and then she runs off to the Bronx to see Victor Varga. Bronx's second in command. What does that look like to you?"

At the mention of her brother's name, Owl's heart quickened. She spoke coldly, "You don't know anything about me or my life so don't go making unsound accusations."

Spot stood up, "Owl, that's enough." He turned to Sliver and Licorice, "Owl has my trust. As my friends, that should be enough. As your leader, it will be enough. I'm going to say this once and only once. Owl has nothing to do with whatever is going on between us and the Bronx."

Licorice and Sliver exchanged a glance, "Whatever you say Conlon." They turned and stalked out of the room in anger. Spot glanced at Flip who turned and followed them.

Spot turned to look out the window leaving Owl unsure if she should stay or go as well. After a moment she cleared her throat, "Um…I'm sorry about the whole cup thing."

Spot shrugged, "Don't worry about it. We all have tempers." He leaned his head against the window. "I need to talk with Kelly. Find out if Manhattan will be help us with the hit. A joint effort will show we have allies." He glanced towards her, "Do you wanna take a break from selling and come with tomorrow?"

Owl shook her head, "I haven't really sold much lately, Spot. I'm broke. Besides, I don't think my presence would help." She smiled ruefully, "They don't like me much."

Spot smiled, "I heard that. You seem to have trouble wherever you go." He stopped smiling and rubbed his face with his hands, "Owl? Do you remember what I said when you first came here?"

Owl shrugged, "You said a lot of things."

"I said if things heat up with the Bronx, you had better be ready to prove yourself. You have my trust, but you are going to have to prove it to them. If worse comes to worse and an all out war happens, you need them on your side. I can't be there all the time and without the Brooklyn newsies on your side, you'll end up dead."

A/N: Your reviews made me super happy! And encouraged me to get this chapter out super fast. Review again and let me know what you all think!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

An afternoon of easy sales had left Owl feeling good. Good enough to waste money on some cheap alcohol with some of the other Brooklyn newsies. It had been a long several days and Owl felt as though she deserved to have some fun. While some educated and economically fruitful people may frown upon women drinking, the Brooklyn newsies could care less. In fact, they enjoyed it when some of the girls drank with them because it meant that there were fewer girls to nag them about wasting their hard earned money. Owl was on her third drink and was on the verge of being too tipsy for her own good. In her opinion, this was the best place to be. She was still able to function relatively well without embarrassing herself but she had just enough alcohol influenced confidence to have a little more fun than usual. Many of the others were far passed Owl's tipsy stage and were very very drunk. Like Snaps who had been trying for the last fifteen minutes to convince an even more drunk Sparks that fish could talk. This persuasion had included dunking Sparks' head in the water so she could hear the fish talking which had led to a loud argument between them from the docks back to the lodging house. It was amid this argument that Spot arrived back from Manhattan. Seeing the chaos that was his lodging house, he caught Owl's eye and motioned for her to meet him outside.

Owl slowly made her way through the throng of drunken newsies, joking with one and laughing with another until she eventually made it outside. She saw Spot sitting on a bench and plopped ungracefully down next to him, "Hey."

Spot glanced at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Have you been drinking?"

A slow smile brightened her face, "No. Yes." She shrugged guiltily, "Maybe a little."

Spot smiled softly, "You drunk." He nudged her teasingly with his shoulder.

"Hey!" she flirted. "Not nice. And I am not drunk. I am blissfully tipsy." She gave Spot her best smile. He shook his head at her and looked out into the street. Owl knew that it meant the conversation was done momentarily and she should wait for him to start it. She twiddle her thumbs and stared at him. Her patience couldn't wait and after a moment she asked slowly, "So. Manhattan. Cowboy. How did it go?"

Spot nodded, "Cowboy has our back."

"That was easy." Suspiciously easy. She raised a skeptical eyebrow, "He just said sure Spot, I'll send me boys to knock someone off for you?" She did her best impression of Jack Kelly. From the look on Spot's face, it was not a very effective impression. Owl ignored his look, "Well?"

Spot shrugged, "Something like that."

"Yea, something like that," Owl grumbled. She looked at Spot, waiting for him to continue. He was staring across the street but Owl knew he was not looking at anything in particular. When it became obvious that Spot was not going to say anything, she spoke, "Do you want me to leave you alone?" She was confused. Spot had brought her out here but wasn't talking. She fidgeted awkwardly while she waited for his answer.

"No," Spot said simply. He didn't say anymore and continued to stare out into the street.

Owl frowned as she debated what to say next. What Spot had said the day before had been nagging her, making her even more nervous that a hit would lead to a war. A war where she could easily get hurt simply because her new home didn't entirely trust her. Not only her but Vic would for sure be injured. As Key's right hand man, he would obviously be a target and there was no way she could protect him. Her concern over this had been part of the reason she had wanted to drink tonight. She began to chew on her cheek nervously. Spot had noticed her habit of biting her cheek when she was nervous and put an arm around her to comfort her. Owl glanced up at him, "Spot, I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this."

He frowned and pulled his arm away slowly. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

Owl was oblivious to his reaction, lost in her own thoughts of war and death. She sighed, "A hit? As in Bliss ends up dead? I'm not a big fan of violence."

Spot breathed a sigh of relief before scoffing softly, "Is this the same Owl who started fights because someone looked at her wrong?" Owl rolled her eyes as Spot nudged her, "I believe you came to Brooklyn because violence got you into some trouble. Don't you still have a bruise?" he teased.

She smiled at him, "That's different." Her smile fell and she paused before continuing, "No one ends up dead. This is real. It's…it's terrifying, Spot."

Spot stared at her softly for a moment. The look on her face made him wish there was another way. He shook his head at her, "It has to be done, Owl."

Although Owl knew she had no place arguing with him, she could not help herself. "No, it doesn't," She argued. "Why can't you just beat him up or something?"

The desperate look on her face did not persuade Spot enough to change his mind, "Owl, I have enough of me newsies questioning my decisions. I don't need you to do it too." It came out harsh and angry.

She looked away in frustration. She took a deep breath and turned back towards him, "I'm just worried, Spot. I don't want death on our hands." She willed him to understand and magically find a way to make the whole situation go away.

"You were fine with this yesterday. What changed?" Spot's voice was no longer harsh. He was using his tell-me-what-I-want silky voice which angered Owl. She hated it when he used that voice; it was manipulative and she did not like it.

She bit her cheek as she held her anger in check, reasoning that her anger was being fueled by her alcohol. "I wasn't completely fine with it; it just seemed like the most feasible option. And what you said worried me," she added softly.

"What did I say?" He seemed to have genuinely forgotten. Owl wondered for a moment if he ran around issuing ominous warnings all day since they were apparently so easy to forget.

"About the whole having to prove myself and that whole thing," she answered slowly.

Spot sighed and shook his head, "It was supposed to make you aware, not worried."

"It worked," she said shortly. She was tired of talking about this; it only made her head hurt. Owl stared at the street in front of them and watched the people walk by. She wondered what their lives were like, if they had to make life or death decisions. She doubted it but then most people would doubt newsies had to make such decisions either. She glanced at Spot and saw him staring into space again. He was obviously churning something in his head. Owl nudged him, "Penny for your thoughts."

Spot turned towards her with a genuine smile on his face. Owl couldn't help but smile back at him. "You know," he said, "you had me nervous there. I thought you were going to say you weren't comfortable with us."

Owl's smile fell, "Us?" She felt her heart racing. Not this again, not again, she thought, this conversation will only lead to us fighting. Owl knew that not only did she hate when Spot and her fought but at the moment, with things as they were with the Bronx, that she couldn't afford it.

Spot's eyes flashed, but any real emotion was gone before Owl could get a good read on it and was replaced with the cool, nonchalant glaze he usually wore. His entire body posture had changed. He was stiff and had pulled farther away from her. "You know, being friends," he said casually.

Owl sighed; Spot's reaction had confirmed her suspicions that they needed to have this conversation again despite how much she did not want to have it, "That's not what you meant, Spot. You meant us as in...us."

Spot glared at her and Owl could see the cogs grinding in his head, whirling on overdrive as he tried to find the least embarrassing way out of this conversation. Part of Owl wished he could find one. After a moment he spoke, "Well I guess I was wrong."

He intended for that to end the matter and Owl knew it but just because Spot wanted something, Spot wasn't necessarily going to get it, she reasoned. He obviously hadn't understood the last time they had spoken about it. "Spot, we had this conversation. I can't...we can't..." She struggled to find the words to convey her feelings. She bit her lip, "There can't be an us." The awkwardness of the conversation had Owl stumbling for words.

"I never said there was an us," Spot growled angrily. His crimson face could have easily been caused by his anger but Owl knew that his anger was only to cover his embarrassment and that made this conversation a very delicate one to have.

Part of her knew she should stop now before things got out of control but she didn't, "Spot."

He shook his head angrily as he stood up, "Fine, Owl. We can have this conversation." He turned towards her, "I don't understand you. You act like there is an us but refuse to acknowledge that there could be."

Owl felt backed into a corner and pushed back, "I don't act like anything." Owl lied. She knew that what Spot said was true. There was something that had developed because of her underlying feelings for Spot but she refused to acknowledge it. She refused to even think about it out of fear that she would be forced to confront her own feelings for Spot so every time it came to her mind, she pushed it away.

Spot was pacing angrily, "Like fuck you don't."

Owl stood up and moved to walk away, "I don't want to talk about it." It was a bitchy move considering she had pushed it but Spot had pushed the blame on her and Owl's ego had been injured. Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked them away angrily.

Spot blocked her path, "No, Owl, you are not playing that card." Owl glared at him, daring him to say anything else. Spot continued, "I didn't want to talk about it and you pushed so now we're talking about it."

They stared at each other, each unwilling to let go. Owl felt her face flame crimson with a combination of anger and embarrassment. She clenched her teeth and hissed, "I said, I don't want to talk about it, Spot."

Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Owl, we are going to talk about this." He leaned down and glowered in her face.

Their faces were close enough to kiss. They were both breathing heavy and the air around them was permeated with sexual tension. It scared Owl and she tried to pull away but only ended up hurting her arm "Spot, stop, you're hurting me."

Spot pulled her close again and growled, "Don't play the victim card, Owl."

Being called out only made Owl angrier and she lashed out with everything she had, "You're hurting me. Like Key did."

As soon as she said it, Spot dropped her arm and stepped back. His face had fallen and he looked as though she had slapped him. Owl felt a hot surge of victory that was quickly overrun by the cooling realization that she had gone too far. An apology was in order but she could not bring herself to say anything. She simply stared at him, waiting for his response, her pride hindering any repairs that could be made. He shook his head in disgust, "You are a manipulative bitch, Mariska."

Tears came to her eyes because she knew it was true but in spite of the fact that she had deserved it, she was still hurt and her hurt only fueled her anger. She still couldn't bring herself to apologize. Her pride wouldn't allow that tiny five letter word out of her mouth, not this time. When she didn't respond, Spot knew he had her cornered and pounced. "Have you been manipulating me all along? Telling me lies about Key and everything?"

His accusations drove home just how badly Owl had damaged their relationship. She knew she had to make it right or it might never be fixed. "Spot, no. I would never. Everything I ever said to you was true." She reached for him, knowing that if he would only allow her to touch him, there was a chance she could make it right.

Spot pulled away from her grasp, disgustedly, "I swear to all things holy, Owl, if I find out you have anything to do with the Bronx right now, you will wish to be back with Key." He shook his head at her in disgust as he turned and walked away.

Tears were falling helplessly from her eyes. She didn't know if she should go after him or if she should give him time to calm down. She turned towards the lodging house and saw Sparks standing by the entrance, alone. Owl shook her head helplessly, fearful that many of the Brooklyn newsies had seen what had happened and would turn on her as well. She and Sparks held gazes for a moment before Sparks came over and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, sweetie. Spot'll come around." Owl cried wordlessly into her shoulder, doubting if things would ever be okay again.

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it took so long. But since you read the chapter, you might as well review it. It only takes a minute. And you should check out my new story feature none other than the gorgeous Spot Conlon called Kiss an Angel Good Morning. And you should review that too. Pretty please with a cherry on top.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

The energy in the room was palpable. Owl had never seen all of the Brooklyn newsies in one place and now that she had, she understood the awe and fear that Brooklyn struck into the hearts of other newsies of New York. Over half of Spot's newsies were large, tough looking young men who Owl would be reluctant to be caught alone in an alley with. The others may not have looked tough but the glints in their eyes drove fear into her heart as well. There had to be over seventy of them smashed together in the downstairs of the lodging house. Everyone knew the reason Spot had called the meeting and the seriousness of the matter had brought every newsie associated with Brooklyn home for the night. Almost everyone was expecting Spot to declare war and many of them were eyeing the former Bronx newsie as though she would be first meat.

Owl almost hadn't come because she knew she had several enemies among the Brooklyn newsies but Sparks had reasoned that if she didn't, it would only make her look guilty. Since she would have thought the same thing, she decided to go but Owl had been one of the last to arrive. She was sitting on the stairs smashed in-between Lily and Sparks who kept talking around her in an attempt to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, it wasn't working since they were talking about the Bronx.

"I bet we get sent to Manhattan because of it," Lily volunteered her opinion as Snaps sat down on the other side of her.

Sparks scoffed in response, "Come on, Conlon ain't gunna send us girls away. We're part of Brooklyn too." Owl raised a doubtful eyebrow but didn't open her mouth. All of us, she thought, I sincerely doubt that.

"He might," Snap added as he bit his fingernail. "Some of the guys don't want all the girls here." All three of his friends turned and glared at him. After a moment he got uncomfortable and shrugged, "Too dangerous for ya'll."

Sparks rolled her eyes, "Yea, sure, Snaps. Dangerous."

"Owl, do you think the Bronx'll send the girls away?" Lily asked in an attempt to bring Owl in the conversation.

Owl shrugged noncommittally. She would have liked to have said yes, that Key stilled cared enough to send the girls somewhere safe if a war broke out but he had changed so much since she first met him that she doubted he would. For all she knew, he might use the girls as bait or weapons. She turned to Lily, "Maybe." She moved the subject to a less sensitive one, "But even if Spot sends us away, we ain't going to Manhattan. They're involved too."

"How do you know that?" Lily questioned. An elbow into her ribcage from Snap caused her to rethink her question, "Sorry," she mumbled after a moment. Owl gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shushed the room and Owl was thankful the conversation was over as the Brooklyn newsies turned to their fearless leader. He was standing in the doorway with Sliver and Flip on either side of him glaring as he surveyed the room. He came across as stern and regal. Flanked between the two more muscular newsies he looked small yet dangerous. His eyes met Owl's causing his gaze to purposefully harden into a glare. She visibly cringed and tried to look as small as possible between Lily and Sparks. Their fight from yesterday had not been solved or even spoken about yet everyone seemed to know about it. Owl suspected many of them had been watching the fight unfold from the lodging house in spite of the fact that Sparks had repeatedly denied it.

After a moment of callously glaring at her, Spot looked away and addressed the room. "As you all have probably heard, Brooklyn has been attacked." The lack of response from the crowded room confirmed that everyone had heard. News had travelled fast even considering that they were newsies. Spot continued, "Attacked by the Bronx." He paused for dramatic effect and looked hard at Owl. She felt a stab in her stomach as tears sprang to her eyes. Asshole, she thought to herself. At the same time part of her wondered if she maybe deserved it. Unaffected by her reaction, Spot continued to speak, "Usually this would mean war. But not today." Exclamations of confusion and frustration reverberated throughout the room but before they could swell into an uproar, Spot's cool gaze silenced them.

He waited until there had been silence for a full minute before continuing his speech. The silence built up the feeling of anticipation and Spot knew it. Owl could see he was secretly reveling in speaking in front of everyone and commanding all of their attention. "The Bronx is a formidable enemy. Ruthless. Cruel." Once again, he glanced at Owl who was starting to get angry with the piercing glares. Sparks, aware of his pointed looks, slipped a comforting arm around Owl's waist in a show of support as Spot spoke. "So we will try another way before we resort to war. We know the newsie who hurt one of our own and he will pay with his life sending the message that Brooklyn does not play games."

"What if they attack us back?" someone yelled from the crowd. A chorus of agreement rumbled through the room.

Spot smirked in response and Owl shook her head in disgust at just how much he was loving the attention. "Brooklyn won't touch the newsie. Manhattan didn't like seeing their friend attacked and they are taking care of him. That is the beauty to this plan. The Bronx won't be able to touch us without sending all of New York into a war." There was a grumble of approval. If there was one positive trait all of the Brooklyn newsies held, it was loyalty. If their leader committed to a plan, they would execute it with out question and most of them thought this was a great plan.

"Even though we're not at war, war rules apply. Two newsies to every girl when selling. Don't go out after dark unless it's an attack. You all know how it goes. If you don't, learn from someone quick." Owl felt relief wash over her body as she visibly relaxed. Spot was nearly finished with this meeting and he had only shot her a few dirty glares. She smiled softly at Sparks. I can do this, she thought as she let out a deep breath.

A voice called out and Owl bit her cheek in anticipation. "What about Owl? How do we know she wasn't sent here to spy?" someone asked. Owl turned and saw that Aces had asked. She remembered him. He had tried to get into her pants her first day here and she had turned him down.

She gritted her teeth and tried her best to look confident and strong. She had expected this would be brought up and was prepared to weather all criticism. The presence of her friends around her reminded her that however many people questioned her, she had people who knew that she was loyal to Brooklyn. Instead of responding herself, she waited for Spot to speak knowing that if he came to her defense, she wouldn't have to. She stared at Spot, certain that he would back her up as he had always done in the past. Instead, Spot stared at her coldly, "We don't."

Her heart fell to the floor and she fought tears from her eyes. Lily's hand grabbed hers and squeezed. Owl's instinct told her to run, to get out before the newsies turned on her. But she couldn't move; she was rooted to the floor. An angry chorus arose from some of the newsies "Why is she here then? Shouldn't she leave?"

She glanced at Spot and saw a look of satisfaction on his face which hurt her more than what he had said. Sliver wore a mirrored expression on his face and Owl knew he had been partly behind this. She glanced at Flip and saw his jaw was clenched in anger and he kept glancing between her and Spot. It reminded her, once again, that she had friends. Sparks and Lily were still sitting next to her, Lily's hand squeezing her own and Sparks' arm holding her tight. She knew she should speak and defend herself but she didn't know what to say to keep everything from getting worse. Nothing she thought of in her mind would even remotely help her out of this situation.

"Why don't we use her to show that Brooklyn can't be messed with?" someone asked.

"No," Snap spoke suddenly. "Do you have any proof she's a spy? We can't go around attacking people or you're no better than the Bronx," he said angrily as he stood up.

Lily let go of Owl's hand and stood next to him, "I think this is all being blown out of proportion by people who are letting their emotions get the better of them." She glared at Spot as she said it, "We should be rallying together, not falling apart."

Owl's heart swelled with pride from her friends' outbursts. If Snap and Lily could speak out, she could too. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not a spy," she said as she stood up next to her friends. "Why would I come here and spy on you after what Key did to me?" She knew everyone had some idea of what happened to her and hoped it would play in her favor. "Why would I do anything for him?" she added. She held tears from her eyes knowing that it would appear over the top.

"Yea," Sparks said, backing her up. "And it's not like she sneaks off to go to the Bronx, she's been here the whole time."

Owl tried her best not to look guilty and instantly regretted not telling her about Victor. She glanced at Sliver who had an evil glint in his eye. He smirked at her slowly and she knew exactly what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth, "Yes she has." Murmurs began to arise throughout the room. Sliver continued knowing exactly what would set the lodging house aflame, "She's met with Victor Varga." All eyes turned to Owl in silent shock.

Owl felt her throat tighten and her brain struggled to find words to say. She opened her mouth but floundered. She could feel them turning on her and it made thinking and speaking impossible. Sparks had turned to her with confusion written all over her face. Owl felt as though she was going to throw up. Everything was blowing up in her face.

"Because she's his little sister," Flips spoke loudly in an attempt to diffuse the situation. There was an explosion of disapproval around the room.

"That only proves it," Aces said coldly.

"No, no it doesn't," Flip said sternly. Owl felt a surge of appreciation for him and knew that if she ever got out of this mess, she was going to buy him anything he wanted.

She smiled softly at him and breathed deeply before baring her soul to the Brooklyn newsies. "I only met with him because I'm worried about him," she spoke. "Key has gotten ruthless and I didn't want my big brother hurt." She knew many of the newsies had siblings they were protective over and hoped they would understand. A plan formed in her head and although Owl instantly knew that so many things could go wrong she knew that she had no other choice. "What if I brought him here?" she asked. "He could help us."

Spot spoke for the first time in awhile, "Why would he? Why hasn't he ever left before?"

Owl scoffed angrily, "Where would he go, Conlon? Everyone hates the Bronx." She arched an eyebrow and challenged, "Would you have taken him in?"

He stared at her for a moment and studied her face. "It's possible," Spot answered diplomatically.

"But how can we trust her to bring him here? How do we know she won't warn him if we let her go?" Sliver asked.

Sparks had been writhing with irritation at the accusations towards her friend. His comment caused her to explode in a ball of anger. "We can trust her, you asshole," Sparks yelled angrily as she threw her hat at him. It hit him square in the face and he lurched at her only to be stopped by Flips and Spot. Their outburst caused anyone who had an opinion on Owl to yell and curse at those who disagreed with them. Sparks stood up and began to walk down the steps to confront Sliver causing Owl to leap and grab her. She tried to reason with her but Sparks wasn't listening. Instead, she continued to yell and throw whatever was in her reach at Aces. Owl looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be yelling at someone else. She shook her head in despair as she realized that she had split the Brooklyn newsies with her circumstances. She turned to look for Spot and saw him looking around the room angrily while Flips reasoned with Sliver. Another newsie had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was trying to hold Sliver back. Spot caught her eye and before Owl had a chance to react or even recognize the look on his face, Sparks seemed to slip out of her arms and she was forced to turn her attention back to Sparks.

A sharp whistle pierced above the noise and silenced the room. Everyone turned and looked at Spot. "Settle down. All of you," he said sharply. He was practically shaking with anger.

Owl made eye contact with Spot once more, "Send someone with me. Let me bring him back and prove it to you that I'm on your side." She addressed the whole room as she spoke but she and Spot both knew that she had meant it specifically for him.

Everyone turned back to wait for their leader's reaction. Spot held Owl's gaze and she knew he was debating. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "I'll go with her. Flips, you'll come too," he said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Owl let out the breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. Spot continued, "We will leave in the morning." Owl nodded silently and sat down, unknowingly signaling to those who supported her to do so as well. Spot watched silently as almost half of his newsies took direction from her but decided to deal with it when the mess with the Bronx was over with.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. After five minutes of reiterating war rules, Spot dismissed everyone. While Spot was distracted with giving instructions to his birds, Owl and Sparks went to the washroom and snuck out onto the fire escape. Owl needed to get away from everyone and Sparks wanted to be there for her.

They were silent for several minutes as they stared into the night sky. Owl was lost in thoughts about what had just happened. She could barely believe she had turned Brooklyn against Brooklyn. She was worried to death that Victor wouldn't come. Maybe he would but would it prove anything really? What if they hurt him? Emotions wracked her body and she sighed as she held back a sob. A hand on her shoulder reminded her of Sparks's presence. Owl knew that she owed her friend an apology for keeping her brother from her especially after she had defended her. After a moment of arranging her thoughts she spoke, "I thought you would be mad at me because I didn't tell you about my brother." She paused and glanced over at her Irish friend, "I didn't know if I could trust you but I do now."

Sparks shrugged with a smile, "It's okay, really. We all have secrets." She smirked and nudged her, "Some just have more dangerous ones than others." She cleared her throat and turned to her, "Sorry I brought it up and caused so much drama."

Owl shook her head, "It was my fault for not telling you." She smiled again, "Thanks for sticking up for me." She paused, "I didn't expect it to get so out of hand. So many people seem to have an opinion about me."

Sparks looked at her in disbelief, "You don't realize how you've affected him, do you?"

Sirens went off in Owl's head and she had to fight to keep from snapping at her friend. Owl frowned, "What are you talking about?" She eyed Sparks warily, not liking where this was going and tempted to run.

"Spot Conlon has always been a good leader." Sparks nodded, "He takes care of his newsies but he has always been hard on everyone." She paused and seemed to be searching for the best way to say something in order to not offend Owl. "When you were together, he was nicer and more understanding. He was on his way to being a great leader. You made that change happen and people recognize that."

Owl didn't want to hear anymore and focused on the least important part of Sparks's speech. "We weren't ever together," she growled in irritation.

Sparks shook her head angrily, "Owl, I don't understand you." She took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew Owl would run if she gave her a chance. She turned to her and spoke softly, "Any girl in Brooklyn would kill to be with Spot Conlon but you have the chance and you run away fighting."

A shrug was Owl's response. "I don't want to be known for dating leaders," she added lamely.

Sparks was visibly angry again and Owl felt bad for keeping the truth from her friend. Sparks spoke angrily, "Don't give me that bullshit. What's the real problem?"

Owl sighed in resignation. Sparks wasn't going to let up until she knew the truth. Part of Owl knew that after what Sparks did for her tonight, she deserved the whole truth but Owl was reluctant to tell her. She made a split second decision to be as truthful as she could. "I don't want to end up in the same place I was before. I can't go through that all again," she said quietly.

A light dawned in Sparks's eyes and she turned her friend so they faced each other. "Spot is not Key, Owl," she said slowly. "The only thing they have in common is that they lead a group of newsies. Other than that, they couldn't be further apart."

"He certainly left me out to dry back there," Owl said stubbornly.

She shrugged, "So he let his temper get the best of him once. You can't deny that what you said didn't cut him like a knife."

Owl looked down, lost in thought. Sparks was right about everything. Spot was not Key and she had to stop treating him like he was. Spot's hurt had probably been building every time that she hinted they could be. Blatantly calling him the same as Keys yesterday had sent him over the edge. If someone had compared her to Keys she doubted she would have let them walk away with what Spot had said to her. She sighed in defeat, "I like him but…"

Sparks cut her off, "No. No buts. Just try. You were basically together before and then you screwed it up by thinking too much."

Owl groaned, "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm lucky if Spot lets me stay."

"He's not going to kick you out. If he was going to he would have by now. He just wanted to hurt you like you hurt him. I bet a dollar that by tomorrow you have him in the palm of your hand again."

Owl smiled softly, "I'd be happy if he just touched my hand again." Sparks laughed softly and leaned on Owl's shoulder.

Neither one of them notice their leader listening from the window. He had followed them as they had snuck out on the roof with the intention of yelling at them to get back inside but had stopped when he heard their conversation. He listened quietly and shook his head softly. He stared at the two girls for a moment, watching them stare into the night sky, before turning around and letting them be.

A/N: You know what I want. I crave them. They're like crack to me. So logically you should be an enabler and leave me a review. Logically.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

The walk to the Bronx was filled with an awkward silence. They had left as the sun rose and barely a word had been spoken since. Owl wanted to apologize to Spot but didn't exactly know what to apologize for that wouldn't lead to yet another argument. Anytime she tried to open her mouth, she lost courage. Spot seemed to be lost in thought and glowered anytime he was spoken to. Flips remained silent but alert the entire walk and had been no help.

By the time they arrived in the Bronx, it was mid morning and Owl was an anxious bundle of nerves. They had barely crossed the unofficial border when without a word, Flips slipped away. Owl turned to Spot, nervous, "Where is he going?" Not only did she not particularly want to be alone with Spot but she didn't want him running into anyone.

Spot pulled his hat low over his eyes and spoke without slowing his pace, "He's watching our backs. Don't draw attention, just walk."

Owl rolled her eyes, "Really?" she hissed in a whisper. "I thought we wanted every newsie to know we were here." She knew it was rude but Owl was upset that Flips had left. In spite of the fact that he was perfectly capable, she knew the Bronx better than he ever would and it worried her.

Spot turned to her and eyed her coolly, "Maybe you want everyone to know I'm here." It was a challenge.

Owl glared at him, "You know I don't, Spot." She knew he was still probably hurt from their fight and she tried to brush off his accusation but it still hurt her to hear it.

Spot didn't say anything but motioned for her to lead the way. Owl tried not to think about what she had dubbed the situation as she led Spot through back alleys and side streets. Instead she concentrated on finding her brother. She figured Vic would be selling where she had found him last time and getting there without being spotted was no easy task. It involved weaving through side streets, sneaking through buildings, and even a walk across a few roofs. After a near collision with one of Keys's most valuable newsies, they eventually found Vic where Owl had suspected.

He didn't have any other newsies near him but that didn't mean much. She watched him from a side street and waited until she was sure he was alone. Once the customer he was selling to left, she made her move. "Stay here," she whispered to Spot before dashing out.

She made her way across the street to Vic who recognized her before she could even get close. It didn't surprise her. Vic was the eyes and ears of Keys's operation. When she got within arm's length, he pulled her to him roughly. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he whispered angrily. He took her arm and led her into an alley opposite from the street Spot was in. She glanced over but didn't see him which made her nervous.

She ignored Vic's roughness while they were on the street but yanked her arm from his grasp once they were hidden in the alley. She glared at him, "That was unnecessary."

"Mariska, what in the world brought you here? Now? If you're spotted…" he trailed off. He shook his head, "You need to leave. Right now." He tried to push her but she scrambled away from him.

"Vic, listen, I need your help and I need it bad," she blurted out before he could say anything else.

He wasn't really listening and was more concerned with looking around the alley to see if they were alone. "And this couldn't wait?" he asked harshly.

Owl bit back a retort knowing that Vic was being rude because he was worried about her safety. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Vic, Brooklyn is turning on me. They think I'm a spy or something."

Vic turned to her as mixed emotions ran across his face. Mostly it was disappointment. Owl knew he was assuming it had something to do with her relationship with Spot. See, she told herself, it wasn't that hard to admit there had been some sort of relationship. After a moment Vic sighed and finally looked at her, "I can't bring you back with me. Key would have your head on a platter."

"I don't want to come back with you," she scoffed. She never wanted to set foot in that place ever again. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster which only made him eye her suspiciously, "I need you to come back with me."

His eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Owl couldn't read him and shrugged, "Come back with me." He didn't respond so she added, "You know, to Brooklyn."

He shook his head, "I can't." Owl's face fell and Vic quickly explained, "Key will see it as an okay to start a war and our heads will be the first ones he orders done it."

Spot spoke from the shadows, "Not with your help." He stepped forward and Owl couldn't help but be a little freaked out. When had he gotten there? Creeper, she thought irritably. On one hand she hoped he would help convince Vic to leave with them. On the other hand, she had been doing perfectly fine by herself and didn't need Spot's help, she lied to herself.

Vic handled Spot's sudden appearance with aplomb. He walked over and spit shook with him, "If it ain't Brooklyn himself."

Spot smirked as Vic stroked his ego, "The one and only." Owl resisted the urge to roll her eyes knowing it wouldn't make this go any smoother. Even in the middle of all this, Spot could take a moment and admire his standing. It was annoying to say the least.

Vic nodded to Owl, "Is what she says true?" Owl smirked; Vic was always about business. "Your newsies are turning on her?"

Spot gave a quick nod, "A lot of them seem to think Keys sent her to start all this ruckus."

Vic shook his head, "He don't think that far ahead. You give him way too much credit."

Owl nodded, "That's what I thought. Everyone knows you're the brains of the operation. And you ain't sending your own sister to your enemies." She glared at Spot as if to say see, I told you.

Spot glared at her but didn't respond. Vic let out a sigh and glanced at Spot, "Why don't you stop them? I heard you two were involved." He glanced at Owl to confirm.

Awkward, Owl thought to herself as she looked away cowardly and left Spot to answer. He glanced at her and spoke coolly, "You heard wrong. Like everyone else."

The last comment was meant to be a barb and Owl lashed out, "Is now really the time to deal with our personal problems, Spot?" Spot clenched his fist angrily as he glared at Owl. He hadn't expected her to scold him in front of people and he was debating how to handle it. Owl ignored him and didn't give him a chance to respond as she turned to Vic, "Well, Brooklyn? Are you coming?"

Victor frowned, "I can't join Brooklyn."

Her heart fell and tears sprang to her eyes. "You have to come with us," Owl said desperately. He had to come, there was no other way.

Spot nodded in agreement as he added, "Your sister split my newsies and…"

Owl interrupted him, "I did not split your newsies."

"You split my newsies," Spot countered. "You practically started a riot, Owl." The tone in his voice made Owl realize the real reason for his anger this morning. It had nothing to do with their fight but he was upset that she was threatening his hold on his newsies.

She shook her head and spoke softly, "I did nothing." He glared at her. "Sparks is the one who almost started a riot," she reminded him.

"With you as her leader." Owl frowned. That thought had not occurred to her.

Vic had had enough and spoke up, "Mariska, knock it off." He shook his head, "You sure have made a mess for yourself."

It made her angry but she kept it to herself. "I ain't made no mess," she grumbled. Someone can't control their newsies, she thought irritably. It was beginning to feel like Vic was pulling the older brother card and was siding with Spot. It was probably male solidarity she grumbled to herself.

"What do you want from me?" Victor asked again.

"Come to Brooklyn. Help us." Owl pleaded.

He shook his head, "Owl, I love you but you have made such a mess. I don't know if I can fix it."

"I'm not asking you to fix it."

Spot and Victor both gave her pointed looks that told her they both believed differently. Victor turned to Spot, "Will me showing up prove anything to them? Honestly?"

Spot shrugged, "Information might."

Vic sighed, "I know how Brooklyn works. They won't trust her if you don't. Do you?"

Owl turned to Spot, curious to hear his answer. Spot looked mildly surprised at being asked, "Yes."

Emotions ran through Owl. Part of her was relieved to hear that he still trusted her but part of her raged that he hadn't said anything the night before. She was about to open her mouth when Flips came running up to them.

"We have to go, now," he said quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Owl asked. Nothing had been decided and fear gripped her. She hadn't thought about what would happen if she showed up without her brother but she knew instantly that Sliver would lead the Brooklyn newsies against her. And that would not end well.

"Owl, we have to go," Spot said grabbing her hand to pull her along.

She resisted and turned to Vic, "Are you coming with us?"

He was already moving past her and Spot, "I don't exactly have a choice now, do I? Let's move."

They paused at the end of the alley and Owl had to suppress a gasp. Key was standing in the street. Owl felt her heart fall into her stomach. There was no way all four of them were going to get past him and all of his newsieswho were bound to be prowling the area. Flips seemed to be thinking the same thing, "I'm going to distract them."

Owl grabbed his arm, "If Key is here, they know you aren't alone. It won't work." She moved to go into the street but Spot grabbed her arm.

"Owl, I'm not letting you go out there by yourself."

"Spot, I have to," she argued. "We can't fight all of the Bronx. You need to get out of here. You are too valuable to get caught."

"You're valuable to Brooklyn too," Spot said determined.

"Valuable to me, Spot. You are too valuable to me." Before waiting for his reaction, she dashed in the opposite direction. She circled around the building and tried to avoid thinking about what she had just said. She didn't have to avoid thinking long because as she snuck out of an alley, someone grabbed her arm.

She looked up in surprise and saw that it was one of Keys's newsies. "Owl, so nice of you to drop by," he sneered. He pulled her roughly and quickly led her to where Keys was standing. Once near him, she wrenched her arm from the other newsie's grasp.

A smile was plastered across Keys's face and Owl was brought back to when she left the Bronx. The same smile had been on _her_ face when she had glowered over his shoulder. Owl ground her teeth but held her comments.

"I heard Flips was in the neighborhood but I didn't expect this pleasant surprise. What brings you back home?" He circled her as Spot had done when she first arrived in Brooklyn. Owl quickly decided she preferred that inspection over this one. Her life didn't hang in the balance then.

Owl's mind reeled as she searched for a viable reason to be in the Bronx and she spit out the first thing that came to her mind, "I got kicked out." At least it was believable, she thought.

He smirked, "Conlon didn't want my sloppy seconds?"

Tears rushed to her eyes but Owl quickly blinked them away. Rationally she knew that this was Keys and his words shouldn't surprise her but part of her would always hold onto the image of him when they first met. He would always have the power to make her cry, she realized, and she hated it. She forced a laugh, "He couldn't handle me." She had to constantly force herself not to look into the alley Spot was in, had been in, she hoped he wasn't there anymore.

A laugh burst out from Key and the newsies around him laughed as well. The laughter died down and after a moment, he got serious again, "So you came back?"

She shrugged, "I didn't have a choice." She was making it up as she spoke and hoped it was believable. "Spot sent one of his cronies to drag me here." She tried to look as nonchalant about the whole thing as possible.

Keys's eyes narrowed, "Flips was alone."

A picture formed in her mind and Owl smirked, "I ain't the type to keep a babysitter." She winked at Keys knowing that he would remember a time when he had tried to keep an eye on her and one thing had led to another.

The glint in his eyes showed that he did indeed remember. He smirked at her, "Let's go home and chat." Owl felt her stomach sink. Two of his newsies took her by the arms and she had no choice but to follow him and pray that Spot, Vic, and Flips got out safely.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. But it's here now. Make this chapter feel welcome by leaving a raving review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the movie.

One would hope that a large group of young men roughly leading a young woman through the streets of the Bronx would cause enough of a commotion to entice a few questions or comments. Unfortunately for Owl, it did not. Few people even glanced up at the procession and the few who did were content to mind their own business. Everyone knew it was safer that way; safer for them and their families.

Owl didn't struggle. It would have been easy to cause a scene but she doubted it would pay in the end. With all of the newsies surrounding her, escape was impossible. Owl's best hope lay in going to the lodging house and leaving then. Hopefully, Keys would just want to talk and would let her go her own way and she could go back to Brooklyn. Highly unlikely but a girl could always hope.

It didn't take them very long to make it there. Owl paused for a moment and frowned. It looked exactly the same. For some reason, she had expected it to look different. Maybe more sinister or evil but it didn't. The windows were still clean, the door was still on the hinge, and everything seemed to be in place. In her mind, as her hate for Keys had grown, she had superimposed his qualities on her old home and the Bronx had become a large menacing place. Now that she was standing in front of the epicenter of her vision, she saw that it was not true. There was even laughter ringing out from open windows. In drove home the point that the Bronx wasn't necessarily evil, but Keys still was, at least as far as she was concerned.

Her thoughts turned to him and his plan. Owl knew he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but he had smart newsies around him and that did not bode well for her. She shot Keys a contemptuous glance from under her lashes. He noticed and smirked at her, "Happy to be home?"

"Oh, I'm happy as a clam," she lied. Part of her hoped that he would just think that she missed him and came back for him so he wouldn't ask questions but another part of her hoped, that for his sake, he wasn't quite that stupid.

Her hopes of an easy escape were dashed when Keys spoke. "Take her to my room," Keys told one of his newsies holding her. He smirked, "There's someone there who would love to see you."

Owl frowned as she wondered who he was talking about. As the newsie roughly led her up the stairs her mind ran through all the Bronx newsies she had really associated with but she couldn't come up with anyone. As he opened the door, Owl's mouth fell. She was there. Amber. She stood up slowly as if she picture herself queen. It looked ridiculous but Owl knew it meant Amber felt as though she had the upper hand. Owl felt rage flow through her but didn't speak. There were two other girls in the room that Owl had never seen before. Either Keys had started a harem or Amber had her own little posse. Neither option looked to good for Owl.

"How nice of you to come crawling back," Amber taunted.

Owl bit her cheek in an attempt to curb her anger before speaking. After a moment she smiled, "What can I say? I missed the place."

Amber's eyes narrowed, "Let's cut the act, Mariska." Owl frowned. "We both know why you are really here."

Owl raised an eyebrow and held back contemptuous laughter, "And why am I here?"

"To save your little friends."

Owl's heart quickened nervously. She couldn't possibly know, could she? No, she told herself, they hadn't been in the Bronx long enough for someone to have told Amber. Owl laughed nervously, "What are you talking about?" She wondered again if they all had made it back to Brooklyn.

Amber began walking slowly towards her, "Flips, Spot," she smiled coldly. "And your brother."

How could she possibly know that Vic was her brother? Owl mentally ran over the conversations she had had with him but couldn't think of how anyone could have found out. Unless someone had been eavesdropping when she had first come back to the Bronx. But who? And why wait until now to use the information. Unless of course Amber was bluffing. Owl forced out another laughed, "Has Keys's drinking been rubbing off on you? I don't have a brother."

A smug grin spread across Amber's face, "I know about everything."

Everything was a broad term and Owl wasn't going to admit anything Amber didn't already know. Owl narrowed her eyes and glared, "What are you talking about, Amber?"

"Your brother. Victor. He has been acting funny ever since you left. Trying to fix things with Brooklyn." Her eyes narrowed, "Things will never be fixed with Brooklyn. Not while Spot Conlon is around." She spoke quietly, almost as if she were speaking to herself.

Amber's odd behavior was making Owl nervous. "Let's try this one more time; I don't have a brother," she said as she glanced at the other two girls. Neither one of them was much bigger than her; however, Owl knew that size didn't really mean anything in a fight. Especially if it were three on one.

Amber rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're here now and you are going to help me take down Spot Conlon."

Owl couldn't help but laugh, "And why would I do that?" The look on Amber's face hinted that laughing had not been the best reaction to Amber's demand.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Because otherwise your brother could end up hurt."

"And you're gunna be the one who hurts him?" Owl shook her head, "I think I would feel more threatened if I were talking to someone who actually has some power."

"Don't underestimate me, Mariska."

Hearing her name come out of Amber's mouth pushed her anger over the edge. Owl refused to play Amber's cryptic games anymore. "You don't hold any power here, Amber. I was in your shoes, remember? Keys doesn't listen to us." There was so much more she wanted to say but Amber's odd behavior cautioned Owl not to say anything too dangerous.

"He may not have listened to you," Amber gloated.

"And what makes you so different?"

"I'm pregnant," she said as she put her hands on her stomach.

Owl's mouth fell, "Wow." She wasn't entirely surprised because of the promiscuous way Amber acted but pregnancy among newsies was rare. She pushed that thought aside. All that this meant to her at the moment was that there was no way she could physically touch Amber which meant that she was going to have to reason with her. She shook her head, "So he listens to you."

"Of course he does," Amber said with a smirk. "I'm the reason Spot Conlon will be destroyed."

Owl shook her head, "Keys has wanted to do something about Spot ever since the strike. You really have nothing to do with it."

A frown crossed Amber's face, "Think what you want but do you really think Keys had the guts to start something? Or the brains?"

Logically, she made sense. Keys was a lot of talk and no action concerning Spot and Brooklyn. He ruled the Bronx with an iron fist but he had always been wary of actually starting something with another borough. If he had started something and lost, his hold on the Bronx would have been gone and he loved the power too much to risk it. And everyone knew Keys didn't have the brains for a strategic war. He was more the beat them down with masses until they ran out of energy type. Owl began to get anxious again. "And where do I come in?" she asked warily.

"You're going to be my little spy."

Her spy? Owl frowned, "Like hell. I'm not helping you with anything." Owl was tired from the long morning, cranky because of her situation and confused about what was going on. She glared at Amber angrily, "You have no power here, and you are nothing but Keys's newest whore."

The slap caught Owl off guard. Her hand flew to her cheek as her mouth fell open. The only thing that kept her from attacking Amber was the fact that she was pregnant. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. Her lip was bleeding. Owl's eyes blazed, "Conlon is going to destroy the Bronx." And if he didn't, she sure as hell would.

One of the other girls spoke for the first time, "Looks like Conlon found himself a new whore."

Owl clenched her fists in anger and ground her teeth to keep from slapping the girl. Three on one were not good odds she reminder herself quietly. As she really looked over the girl for the first time, she realized she really was a little girl, "How old are you? Twelve? Go back home to mommy and daddy and leave the big words to the big kids."

The girl took a step forward but was stopped by Amber's hand on her wrist. Amber could tell that she was beginning to lose control of the situation and switched tactics. She smiled softly, "Listen Mariska, if you do me this little favor, you can go and see your brother."

Owl frowned as her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What favor?"

"Just tell Spot that if he wants to end this without anyone else getting hurt, he knows where to find me."

Owl scoffed, "He's not stupid. He's not going to waltz into the Bronx without expecting an attack."

Amber's eyes flashed, "I didn't ask you for your opinion. Just tell Spot."

Owl debated inwardly momentarily. Amber's increasingly erratic behavior was making Owl fearful that if she didn't take this chance and leave, it would be only moments before Amber changed her mind. It was obvious that she was not in a normal state of mind. Without even thinking about any possible consequences, Owl nodded. "Alright, I'll tell him.

Amber smiled, "Good. You can go now." She opened the door and motioned for Owl to leave, "Keys will know to let you through."

Owl turned and walked out the door, half expecting to one of Amber's minions to jump her from behind or an ambush from outside the room. She walked down the hall and did not encounter anyone which made her even more nervous. In Brooklyn you couldn't even go to the bathroom with out four or five people knocking on the door. Owl walked down the stairs cautiously.

To her surprise she saw Keys lounging on the chair, the only person in the room. She frowned and cleared her throat. Keys glanced up, "You done?" Owl realized for the first time just how bad his alcoholism had become. Bottles were strewn about the floor and it looked as though no one had cleaned in weeks. As she looked at him, it became apparent that he was completely wasted. Had he been that way on the way over? Had she been too caught up in her own drama to notice? Or had he actually become that inebriated in the short time she had been upstairs with Amber?

She frowned, "Amber seems to think so."

He nodded. "Tell Spot I will see him around," he mumbled before turning away from her.

Owl felt fear and confusion fill her. The Keys she had known was nothing like this. Vic had told her that things in the Bronx were bad but she hadn't understood what he meant. Without another thought, Owl turned and fled. She had been around alcoholics enough to know that whatever was happening in the Bronx, she wanted no part of.

A/N: Sorry about it taking so long. Who would have thought your last semester of college would be so time consuming? Leaving me reviews makes me update faster. Reviews or cookies. Or both. Preferably both.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So so so so so so sorry about how long it has taken me to update.**

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Even several blocks away, Owl could see that the Brooklyn lodging house was wide awake in spite of the fact that it was near midnight. She had run as much of the way home as she could but she had never had a large lung capacity. It probably had something to do with smoking. At least that's what Victor had always told her. She knew that one of Spot's boys had spotted her the moment she entered Brooklyn and was relatively surprised not one of them had made any move to show themselves. Just yesterday half of them were accusing her of being a Bronx spy. She hoped it meant that Vic had enough information to prove her innocence. And that they had all gotten back to Brooklyn safely.

The moment she stepped through the lodging house door she was knocked out of it again as someone slammed into her with a hug. She recognized the smell instantly, "Victor, God, I am so happy to see you're safe."

Her brother pulled away from her and took her face in his hands, "If you ever try to pull something like that again, I swear on Ma's grave that I will kill you myself." The look on his face told Owl just how much he had been worrying.

Owl laughed and hugged him again, "Trust me, that was enough heroism to last me a lifetime."

Before Vic had a chance to respond, Spot barked her name. Owl glanced around Vic to see Spot glaring at her. While part of her was happy to see him safe, the look on his face made her nervous. "My room. Now," he growled.

The tone of his voice made Owl tempted to hide behind Vic and pretend she wasn't there. Before she could put that plan into action, Vic shoved her in Spot's direction. "Traitor," she hissed.

Owl followed slowly as Spot led the way to his room. He didn't say anything as they walked and Owl began to feel very nervous. She was barely into the room before he slammed the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed. "Running straight into his hands? Did Bliss mess with your head when he hurt you? How could you possibly be that stupid? I was outta my mind with worry. Did you even think about your brother? Flips and I had to hold him back and he almost broke my damn arm." Spot ranted.

He was worried, Owl thought. He cares and you have just been running away from him. Maybe it was time to change that. "I'm sorry," Owl said softly.

Her response caused Spot to stop his ranting. He stopped his pacing and stared at her, "What?"

She walked closer to him and sighed, "I said that I'm sorry." As much as she hated apologizing, she was willing to put her price in check and do it for him.

Spot frowned and looked like he was a loss for words. "Oh," he said finally.

"I just thought it would be the best way to get you all out of there without any drama," Owl stated. "You and Vic needed to get out of there for Brooklyn's sake. I didn't. If I was stuck there with them, it wouldn't have matter if you both got back safely."

Spot shook his head, "We were worried." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I had no idea what was gunna happen to you once you were in his hands," he said quietly.

Owl took a moment to revel in Spot's strength and how amazing he smelled before speaking, "Neither did I, but if you got out safe, it was worth it."

Spot pulled back and shook his head, "If you aren't here with me, it's not worth it, Mariska." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Owl felt her insides melt as Spot slowly began to deepen the kiss. When she felt his tongue caress the inside of her mouth, her knees nearly gave out from under her. Spot pulled back with his telltale smirk on his face and he brushed a stray hair from her face.

Owl smile softly, "If that's the type of reaction I get when I'm in danger, I think I might want to work with Flips and be muscle for Brooklyn."

Spot laughed and stepped away from her, "Not a chance in hell of my girl being muscle."

Nervous butterflies filled her stomach at being called his girl but Owl fought the urge to run away. Calm down, she told herself; he is not Key and is absolutely nothing like him. He cares and won't hurt you. "Yea, about this whole Bronx thing," she said, changing the subject.

Spot smirked, "So what happened while you were there?" He pushed a chair in her direction as he sat on the bed.

Owl sat and shook her head, "Honestly, I have absolutely no idea." Things in the Bronx were so unlike what she was used to and had expected that she wasn't even sure what to tell him.

A frown formed on Spot's face, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, unsure of where to even start. The whole encounter ran through her mind and she shrugged. "It was so…..weird. At first, Key seemed to be in charge as usual. You guys saw that much." Spot nodded and waited for her to continue. "But then…..you remember Amber, right?"

His signature smirk teased her, "The girl you attacked?"

Owl rolled her eyes, "It's not like she didn't have it coming." She paused, "I think she's calling all the shots."

"What?"

She nodded, "When I got there, I was led up to Key's room and she was there. She seemed to think she controlled everything that he did."

Spot shook his head again, "That doesn't make sense. I know Key and he would never submit to a woman."

"She's pregnant," a voice said from the door. They both turned to see Vic standing in the door frame with Flips glowering behind him.

Spot's eyes narrowed, "You're in Brooklyn now, Victor, and in Brooklyn you knock before you come into my room." He sent a warning glance to Flip who was supposed to be guarding the door. He sent a nonchalant shrug Spot's way before closing the door and stepping into the room.

"Not when you're with my sister I don't," Vic said simply.

A glance in Spot's direction told Owl that he was about to argue with her brother and she knew that it was a one more distraction they didn't need. She stepped in front of Spot, "Amber's pregnant."

Spot glanced at her, "So? You want me to believe that Key is letting her call the shots because of that?"

Owl shrugged, "I wouldn't believe it either but when I left Key was completely wasted. It was like he didn't even care I was there, like he didn't care what was going on. It was insanely surreal."

"So if she's in charge, why didn't you just take her out and end it there? We both know you could have taken her." Spot asked her.

Owl stared at him in disbelief, "Because she's pregnant. I'm not gunna attack a pregnant girl." A thought crossed her mind and she gasped, "Oh god, what if she was pregnant when I attacked her before?" Her hand flew to her mouth.

Victor shook his head, "I doubt it." Spot shook his head in agreement but it did nothing to assuage Owl's fears. If Amber had been pregnant and that fight hurt the baby, Owl knew she would never forgive herself. She groaned inwardly.

Flip spoke up, "The one thing I don't get is why would the rest of the Bronx follow him if they knew he was that messed up?"

Owl nodded, "If they knew, it would only be a matter of time before someone took him out and took over."

"No one else knows," Vic said.

Spot turned to Flip, "That's the one thing you don't get? I don't get any of this. Why is Amber calling the shots? Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean she can run the Bronx."

Flip and Vic exchanged a glance. "What would you do if Owl got pregnant?" Flip asked.

Owl's mouth fell as she glared daggers at him. Before Spot could respond Owl spoke, "The point is she is calling the shots and it's personal." She turned to Spot, "She kept saying how it was all your fault and I got the impression she wants Brooklyn to pay for your mistakes."

Spot shook his head, "I have never even met the girl. This makes no sense."

Owl shrugged, "It makes sense to her and she gave me message for you; if you want to end this, you just have to meet with her."

Spot shook his head and stared out the window. After a moment he turned back to them, "I need to think. Owl go find Sparks and let her know you're safe. She hasn't stopped screaming at me since I got back. Vic, go get settled."

Owl and Vic exchanged a glance and walked out the door.

**A/N: Please review! The story is quickly coming to a close and I will write faster if you all review. **


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: One more chap after this. Will be up later tonight or tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Spot woke Owl up before the rest of the newsies. He sat on the side of her bed for a moment and marveled at how sweet and innocent she looked. She never looked that innocent when she was awake. At least not when he was around. The moment she saw him, she usually had a frown on her face. Her hair was falling out of its braid across her face. Without realizing what he was doing, he brushed the hair away from her face. He really loved her. Even if she had a temper and never listened to a word he said.

After a moment he shook her softly, "Owl, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him sitting so close, she shot up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need you to get up." She glanced around sleepily and looked at him, confused when she realized no one else was up. He smirked, "No, it's not time to sell. We're going to the Bronx." It had been decided the night before. He had no idea what this girl Amber had against him but he believed Owl when she said that she was the one who was causing the whole thing. And if she was causing it, she could be made to stop it.

Owl's eyes widened in disbelief. Bronx, she thought, again? What on earth was his plan? To just waltz in there? Her brow crinkled sadly when she realized that she was going to have to go with him. "But I was just there. Yesterday, remember?" Not only was it a long walk but Amber was bat shit crazy and Owl was not looking forward to dealing with her.

Spot smirked, "And we're going again today."

"To talk to Amber?"

He nodded, "To fix this thing."

Owl smiled widely and allowed herself to believe him. She was tired of trying to analyze this whole situation and was ready to let Spot actually be a leader. "Really?" she said, "Who all is going?"

"Me, Flips, your brother, and you. They're waiting outside." It was an unspoken reminder that time was of the essence and her questions could be answered on the way.

As usual, Owl ignored his unspoken order. "Is that enough?" she questioned. The four of them against the whole Bronx was not exactly favorable. Maybe, she thought hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

He shrugged, "It might be too many. He could see it as an attack and we won't even be able to make it to Amber."

Owl bit her lip nervously. "Should I stay?"

"Would you stay? If I asked?"

He knew her all too well. She smirked, "I would. For about ten minutes."

Spot laughed. "I figured. Besides, I need you in case she tries something. None of me boys will touch a girl."

She began to gnaw on her lip again, "Spot, she's pregnant." There was no way she would put hands on a pregnant girl. She had enough on her conscience; she didn't need anything else.

"You don't need to hurt her, just restrain her, if it comes to that." Spot gave her a look that told her she was going to have to comply.

She sighed and relented. "Fine, when do we leave?"

"Now."

They arrived in the Bronx faster than usual. Probably because they were all eager to get the whole thing over with. They barely spoke and Owl practically had to run to keep up with the long strides of the boys she was with. The minute that the enter Bronx territory, Owl instantly saw that they were being followed. Not only were there newsies following from the shadows but there were two newsies blatantly following them. She moved closer to Spot and nudged him.

"I know," he said, without looking at her.

She glanced around and saw that they were following at a far enough distance to not be a threat. They were just keeping an eye on them. Which was crazy. Even when there wasn't a war, newsies didn't travel to other burrows without an escort, and their leaders were never in other burrows. "Why are they just letting us pass?"

He shrugged, nonchalantly. In spite of his cool, calm, and collected act, Owl could tell that the lack of action from the Bronx newsies bothered him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes kept darting to either side of them. She glanced at her brother who looked just as nervous as she felt.

Flips spoke up, "I don't like this."

"Calm down," Spot cautioned. A quick glance around told him that they were being followed by at least six newsies. He placed his arm casually around Owl's shoulders and pulled her closer, suddenly regretting bringing her to the Bronx. He turned to Flips, "If something happens, get her out of here."

Owl frowned. "Spot…" she said quietly. There was no way she was just going to leave them to the wolves. A glance from Spot quieted her protests.

It didn't take long before they reached the lodging house. As they reached the door, it swung open and Amber was standing there. She motioned for them to enter. "Mariska, so nice of you to join me. Sit, sit."

Owl glanced at Spot, unsure of how to respond. Yesterday had proven that this girl was completely off her rocker and here she was acting like she was inviting them over for tea. Spot slid his arm off of her shoulders and motioned for her respond. Owl turned back to Amber. "Um, hey. I brought Spot," she said lamely. She didn't want Amber to get upset because if she got upset, she was going to try something, and if she tried something, it would be up to Owl to restrain her.

Amber's eyes instantly narrowed and her entire demeanor changed, "So this is the famous Spot Conlon." She snorted contemptuously, "You certainly aren't much to look at."

Not a good start, Owl thought. She glanced around and saw that they were surrounded by Bronx newsboys. Owl had the feeling that this was going to end with them hurt. Spot, seemingly unaffected by the large group of young men surrounding them, laughed, "Coming from you, that doesn't mean much."

Owl looked at him, wide eyed. "Spot," she whispered, "Don't antagonize her." He wasn't the one who was going to have to do something if Amber decided to attack. God, why did the girl have to be pregnant? Why were they here? She edged closer to Spot, aware that if something went down, even she couldn't defend herself against a group of newsboys.

Spot ignored her warning and didn't seem to notice how close she was to him. "You wanted to talk, little girl, I'm here. Let's talk."

Amber's eyes narrowed and there was a shift in the attitude in the newsies that surrounded them. "Yes, let's talk. Let's talk about how I'm going to destroy you."

Spot's eyes narrowed and they glared at each other with mirroring expressions of hatred. Owl placed a calming hand on his arm but it did no good. "Destroy me?" he laughed. "Sweet heart, what makes you think you have to the power to destroy me?"

His condescending attitude only infuriated Amber more. "You're attitude hasn't changed I see. You still view women as useless. I'm going to show you just how powerful a woman can be."

"I don't even know you, you crazy bitch. How do you know how I view anything?" Owl bit her lip nervously and glanced at Vic. He just shrugged and nodded towards the newsies surrounding them. They seemed to be watching Vic, waiting for his cue. She raised an eyebrow but Vic ignored her. Something was going on.

Amber laughed. "You don't remember, do you? You don't remember what you did to my sister."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," he said as he insinuated that women went in and out of his life.

"You killed my sister," she spat out angrily.

A flash of recognition ran through Spot's eyes and for a moment, he looked like he was about to throw up. Owl bit her lip. What was going on? What was she talking about? Spot's eyes narrowed again, and he growled, "I didn't kill anyone."

"Yes, you did. When you turned her away, you killed her." Owl suddenly remembered when Spot told her about the girl he'd turned away who had died and it made sense. Amber was that girl's sister and she blamed Spot for her death. Honestly, what young girl wouldn't have? Owl knew she just needed to hear an apology. She knew Spot would never admit it.

She stepped in front of Spot who was about to angrily retort. "Amber, I understand. It was Spot's fault," she said softly.

"What?" Spot said angrily.

She ignored him and walked towards Amber who was looked as if the air had been punched out of her. "If he had only taken your sister on as a newsie, she might still be alive. I know and I am so sorry."

Amber nodded as tears began to fall silently down her cheeks, "She left me all alone. Do you know what I had to do to survive?"

Owl knew exactly what a young girl had to do to survive in New York City. If she hadn't been taken in by the Bronx when she had been, she would probably be dead or with child. How many friends had she lost to the streets? Her heart went out to Amber and she turned towards Spot as she spoke, hoping he would understand what he needed to do. "What if I told you that Spot regrets that day? That if he could go back, he would have taken on your sister without hesitation."

Spot seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded, "I do," he said gruffly.

Amber suddenly burst into tears and clung onto Owl, much to her surprise. "It's not fair. She left me all alone. She was supposed to take care of me. I just want to die."

Owl patted Amber awkwardly on the back. As much as she hated this girl, as much as she wanted to hurt her for the pain she had caused, Owl couldn't. "No, you don't. You have your baby to live for."

Her comment brought a fresh bought of tears to Amber's face and she began wailing. "No, I don't. There is no baby." Owl's mouth fell open and she looked at her brother, shocked. Had he known? The look of shock on his face told Owl that he didn't know. Amber continued, "It was the only way to keep him. To have control." There was a murmuring among the newsies who were gathered.

Owl's heart broke and she pulled Amber into a hug. She knew what it was like to be with Keys. She knew just how little girls meant to him, meant to all of the Bronx. No matter how much Owl disliked her, she knew exactly what it was like to be her. "I'm so sorry," Amber said. "For everything. I just wanted him to hurt like he hurt me."

"Trust me. It hurt him. Did you know that your sister's death was the reason Brooklyn started taking on girls? And it's nothing like here," she said as she wiped tears from Amber's eyes. "The girls actually get to sell without threat of sexual harassment. Spot takes care of his girls. And that's all because of your sister." Owl glanced at Spot. His face was unreadable. She turned back to Amber and shushed her like she would a fickle baby.

After a moment of silence, Spot spoke, "Amber, come to Brooklyn. We'll take care of you there."

Owl smiled as Amber looked up, shocked. "Even after everything I've done?"

Spot nodded, "It wasn't your fault. It was Keys." He glanced at Flips and Vic. They nodded and went to talk to some of the Bronx newsies. Owl could see that they had just been waiting for Vic.

She turned back to Amber, "Come on. Let's go." Amber wiped her eyes on her sleeve and started to walk towards the door. Owl followed and as she passed Spot, she paused. "I'll take her back." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

Amber waited for her by the door and Owl left the Bronx lodging house for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I plan on going back and editing it to fix my mistakes and all that jazz but I want to thank you so much for sticking around! Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Let me know what you think.

Two weeks later, Owl found herself sitting on the docks looking out on the water. It was two of the most hectic weeks of her life. Amber was settled in relatively well and was actually turning out to be a pretty nice girl even if she did refuse to leave Owl's side for more than a few moments. Owl was shocked to find out that she was only fifteen. Who would have thought that one fifteen year old girl could cause so much trouble. Being so young and going through everything that she had gone through, Owl had forgiven her.

Not everyone had, though. Newsies never forgot those who hurt them and Amber had hurt their pride more than almost anyone else had before. Half of the girls refused to sleep in the same room as her and none of the guys had forgotten the newsies she had gotten hurt. It was common knowledge that several of the boys were looking for one of the girls to jump Amber. Owl knew it was only a matter of time before Amber had to leave for her own safety. She had overheard Spot talking to Cowboy about Manhattan maybe taking her in. Owl had her doubts about how that would work out. Her own time in Manhattan was fresh in her mind. It they had refused to take her because she was too much trouble there was no way that they would take in Amber.

Personally, Owl thought that Amber could go back to the Bronx with out a problem. After Owl had brought her to Brooklyn, Spot, Vic, and Flips had found Keys passed out drunk and kicked him out on the street. Vic was now in charge of the Bronx. Apparently everyone fell in line without question. They all had been aware that Keys was going downhill and fast. As second in command, Vic was perfect to take charge. Owl wouldn't be surprised if she found out that Vic had unofficially been in charge for awhile.

Lost in thoughts, she barely heard someone walk up behind her. When Sparks sat next to her, Owl nearly jumped out of her skin. "That girl is gunna get herself pushed into the water and I'm gunna be the one to hold her head under," Sparks said angrily. She fell squarely in the group who thought Amber should leave as soon as possible. If she didn't put so much faith in Owl, she probably would have been willing to jump the girl herself.

"Be nice," Owl counseled. "She's been through a lot." She had learned exactly what Amber had been through in past two weeks and Owl wouldn't wish her fate on her worst enemy. More than one night had been spent counseling a crying Amber while reliving her past.

"She's caused a lot of problems," Sparks countered.

Owl sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue. Sparks was one of the newsies who would never forget the trouble Amber had caused. "I'll talk to Spot. See if she can go to the Bronx."

"What about you?" Sparks asked pointedly. She turned to stare at Owl.

"What about me?"

Sparks rolled her eyes, "Are you going back to the Bronx?"

Owl laughed. Me? Back to the Bronx? Oh hell, no, she thought. She didn't even planning on going back to the Bronx to visit her brother. "Oh God, no," she told Sparks.

"Really?" She sounded so relieved that Owl couldn't help but hug her. Owl felt bad for having neglected her friends lately. She had been so busy dealing with the war and then Amber that she hadn't spent any time with Sparks in the past month. She vowed to fix that.

"Of course not. I can't leave you here by yourself," Owl said with a laugh. "You'll get into too much trouble without me here." Sparks nodded, wiping away tears of happiness and they sat holding each other, simply enjoying their company.

After a moment Sparks pulled away and sighed. "You know, Spot seems to think you're going back. To be with Vic."

Owl frowned, "What? Why?"

She shrugged, "Because you left the Bronx to get away from Keys. Now that he's gone and your brother's in charge, we all kind of assumed you were going back."

Owl sighed, "I need to find Spot." No wonder he hadn't really spoken to her since it happened. She had just assumed that it was because they were both so busy. She gave Sparks another quick hug. "I'm never leaving Brooklyn, you know that, right?" Sparks nodded happily.

Owl stood up and made her way back to the lodging house. She hadn't even thought about returning to the Bronx until Sparks brought it up. In spite of the fact that her brother was there, Owl knew that there was no way she would ever leave Brooklyn. She had friends here, real friends. Friends who had been willing to stand up to the famed Spot Conlon to defend her honor. Her so called friends in the Bronx hadn't even told her that Keys was cheating on her.

And then there was Spot himself. They hadn't really had a chance to talk since Amber arrived because Spot was always busy dealing with Vic and the Bronx and Owl was busy trying to help Amber fit in. When they did talk, they didn't talk about each other. That needed to change, Owl thought. Spot needed to know how she felt.

Owl knew that she couldn't compare Spot to Keys, that Spot was a better person that Keys could ever be. She knew Spot would treat her like a queen. She had known it all along but she was just scared of what people would think. It was no way to live and Owl was bound and determined to change that immediately.

She couldn't find Spot anywhere in the lodging house. It was late in the evening and she knew he was probably hiding in his room. She got to his room and knocked on the door before going in.

He turned around suddenly; ready to lash out at who ever dared enter his lair without his permission. When he saw who it was, he smiled and Owl saw he was shirtless. She looked away, modestly, "Sorry." That would teach her not to wait for him to tell her to come in.

Owl heard him chuckle, "Mariska, you've seen me in less than this when I swim. Turn around."

She did and had to fight not to stare at his muscled chest. No matter if she had seen him shirtless before. She had never been this close when he was shirtless before and her heart fluttered as her eyes roamed over his muscled abs. She glanced up and saw his smirk. He knew exactly how good he looked. She shook her head and frowned. "Spot, we need to talk about the Bronx."

It was as if she had thrown a cold bucket of water on him. His smirk fell instantly and he put a shirt on quickly. "I know," he said gruffly. "You're going back."

Of course he would assume that, she thought. She had honestly given him no indication that she wanted to stay. "No," Owl said, "I'm not."

Spot cocked his eyebrow. "You're not?" he asked cautiously.

She shook her head, "No."

"Why?" he asked. He wasn't asking because he was fishing for compliments. He wasn't asking because he needed reassurance. He was asking because he was deathly tired of not knowing where he stood with her.

Why? Because I love you, she thought. She wasn't ready to say that quite yet and instead simply smiled, "Well I proved myself, didn't I? When push came to shove, I stood with Brooklyn."

He chuckled, "You certainly did. I'm not saying you can't stay. I just wanna know why. You're brother is in the Bronx."

Owl nodded, "Yea, but I got friends here. Who will Sparks listen to if I leave?"

"Me," he said with a chuckle. He smirked, "I suppose you can't leave. I think half me newsies think you're their leader."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to do that." There was still tension between them about that. But it could be dealt with another day.

"I know," he said nonchalantly.

Owl bit her lip, nervous. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was about time she told Spot how she truly felt. She smiled and walked closer to him. "But that's not the only reason I'm not going back," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh yea? What other reason you got?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You," she said simply.

"Me?" He looked nonchalant about it but Owl knew better. She knew that he had been waiting to hear her say it.

"Yea, you."

He laughed, "About time you realize that." He walked over and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "You finally get that I'm not him? Because I won't put up with that shit anymore."

"I know, Spot."

"Good." With that he leaned down and kissed her and for the first time in her life, Owl felt like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
